Twist of Fate
by Diminuendo
Summary: Every soul has a soulmate. But what if your destiny isn't to be with that person? Yet you always find him just to be ripped away by destiny. Once again, you've been reborn. But this time, fate is on your side. -s e v e n (8) up!-
1. P r o l o g u e

**Twist of Fate**

**by**

**Iris**

            There she was, at the edge of a cliff, ready to take the smallest of steps and plunge to her sure death on the sharp rocks below. A raging storm swarmed around her night-gown clad figure, soaking the pure white silk and plastering it to her lithe body. If she didn't step off the cliff this night, she would die anyway from hyperthermia. Not that she really noticed the numbness setting into her bones, she was numb already, emotionally hollow you could say. She felt nothing, nothing at all. Her heart twisted inside her, the only reminder of the love she had experienced so briefly.

            Wild winds whipped around her, tugging at her sodden, silvery-blonde tresses. Pushing her, as if it urged her on towards the stormy sea below her. But she remained solidly planted on the slippery rock as she reflected on the past hours. A single tear slid down from crystalline blue eyes as her heart wrenched deep in her chest.

            He was gone. They had taken him away again. Like they had every other time. It was always the same. She found him. She loved him. And then they took him away. And now she found herself about to commit suicide again.

            "Why?" she lifted her face to the heavens, voice filled with all the pain and anguish that tore through her soul, "Why me? What did I ever do wrong? Why can't you just let me be_ HAPPY for once?"_

            She received no answer. Thunder continued to rumble. Lightening continued to trace jagged lines of light. Winds continued to blow. Icy sheets of rain continued to pour.

            She laughed weakly, almost hysterically, "What did you expect?" she choked on her words as more tears welled up in her eyes, "That the whole entire heaven would say, 'Okay. We'll let you have him for once.'? Who are you kidding? It's just a waste of time. What do they care? I have to follow my chosen path. I can never leave it. That's it. End of story."

            "It's for the good of the world. You cannot be allowed to love him. It would change everything." the cold words came from behind her and she turned to face the elegant, graceful lady who owned that voice.

            Cold, emerald green eyes met her own blue ones unflinchingly. A pocket of dry air surrounded her, keeping the rain from soaking her deep blue kimono. Her ebony black hair was tightly rolled into an Oriental style bun; each dark curl left to frame her face was meticulously placed. All in all, she looked and played the part of a noble lady reared in Ancient Japan. Had she been mortal, this lady would have been in her early twenties. Since she was quite the opposite of a mortal, she was a little over two millennia.

            "But what about me? That's all very nice, the whole 'for the good of the world' thing, but what about what's good for me? Being tied to that...that...guy is not exactly my idea of an ideal life." she cried, flinging her arms out extravagantly.

            "That cannot be helped. The tapestry of life cannot and will not just bend to any person's will." the icy lady would have continued if she had not been interrupted.

            "Destiny..." a soft voice whispered, behind the lady a soft blue shimmer began to take shape.

            It solidified moments later into a lady that had her soft black hair pulled back into two short pigtails, giving her a childish quality despite her age. Though she was younger than Destiny by a couple hundred years, her sapphire eyes were those of one that had seen things mankind would never wish to see. Her silk kimono was made out of a deep green fabric, the color was much like the emerald shade of Destiny's eyes but it was a much warmer version of that color.

            "Fate." Destiny's voice was hard as she barely acknowledged her younger sister's presence, "I will not allow it to be done."

            Fate cast a sad glance towards the shivering girl in front of them before looking at her older sister, "But..." Fate glanced once again at the girl, "But, you know what'll happen."

            "That is her choice. Her decision. We will just take him away again."

            The girl regarded the arguing sisters, head cocked to one side as if in contemplation. Finally, she turned around, wet skirts flapping against bare legs as she once again faced the stormy waters. Startled by the new sound, Fate's head jerked up and her eyes widened in horror as they landed on the girl. 

            "No!"

            Fate lunged for the girl, only to hit an invisible barrier and get thrown back.

            Silent, the girl closed her eyes, shutting the world out and wishing it could be that easy to shut out the pain resounding in her soul. And then---

            ---she stepped. Off the cliff, floating for a second, before plummeting down to her sure death below. The wind whistled around her as she fell, piping an eerie tune that would have shook any other mortal to the bone. As the rocks came rushing up to meet her, she hugged herself tightly, knowing that she would never rise from this life again.

            "No..."

            Fate stared blankly at the spot where, moments ago, a girl had once stood. Behind her, Destiny turned and vanished in a shimmer of green sparks. At the same time, the storm dissipated. The clouds clearing up as the first tentative rays of sun touched the cliff rocks. Slowly, Fate got up and walked unsteadily to the edge of the cliff.

            "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." tears clouded her vision as she stared blindly at the hollow shell below her.

            And then she made a promise. A promise to herself and the girl whose body lay shattered on the rocks below.

            "Next time will be different. Next time you'll have a chance."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.**


	2. O n e

**AN: Well, here it is, the first chapter of Twist of Fate. Good gods, it's one of the longest chapters I've ever written. ^^; About 7 pages I think. Which isn't very long I guess. I'll try and make them longer but I can't guarantee anything. Dedications? Well, this chapter is dedicated to angel, the very FIRST REVIEWER of this story. So, CONGRATS angel, this chapter's for you!**

**to**** SailorKagome: hey! Looks like you found my fic again! …I know, I've restarted it again…but glad you reviewed again, arigatou!**

**to**** Sadie Joyce – Myst Lady: ano…what's a Usagifreak?**

**Twist of Fate**

**by******

**Iris**

            Silent, she drove determinedly down the shadowed road, running one blue-gloved hand briefly through her silvery-blonde locks. Outside of her comfortably warm car, snow fell thickly, rapidly covering the road in a smooth, unblemished layer of white. Unblemished that is, until her car flattened it and left behind matching tracks of crushed snow crystals. Crystal blue eyes misted over as her mind recalled a certain loud-mouthed, violet-eyed, braided baka. The same person she was driving through a storm to, hopefully, meet again.

**_**I can feel the magic floating in the air**_**

**_**Being with you gets me that way**_**

            She had met him almost exactly a year ago, during her first venture out of the hospital since the murder. The murder that had left her whole family (she learned later on that it was actually just her foster family, she had been found on the streets by the Tsukinos) dead. The doctors had hastened to assure her that it was very common to have amnesia when one had seen their family murdered right before their eyes. They had filled her in on all the essentials, her name, age, and, approximately, her date of birth. The last thing she remembered was being picked up by a police car along the highway before blacking out.

            And so, the doctors had suggested a small vacation. Something to calm her mind, relax it before she started a new life or picked up the threads of her old one. And, having nothing better to do, she had complied. The doctors had helped her choose a small, isolated ski resort on the slopes of Mt. Fuji. A nice and quiet place to rejuvenate. And it was there that she had met the love of her life.

**_**I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've**_**

**_**Never been this swept away**_**__

            Love came in the form of a smiling, cheeky, annoying, 16-year-old boy named Duo Maxwell. Their very abrupt meeting occurred during her last days at the resort when he came running down the hallway screaming bloody murder. She had been walking the opposite way when he crashed into her. And, since their meeting, he had followed her around, babbling about all sorts of things. Every passing minute, he seemed to pry away another layer that she had placed around her heart.

            In the end, they had fallen in love.

            But then he had had to leave in the middle of the night for some unknown reason. Only stopping long enough to kiss good-bye.

**_**All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze**_**

**_**When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms**_**

            She was jerked out of her memories when she was forced to slam on the brakes as a deer hopped across the road. It froze in her headlights and she cursed extravagantly. Honking her horn aggressively, she managed to startle away the poor thing; she probably scarred it for life too.

            Just around a turn, she spotted the lights of the mansion she was looking for. Rumor had it that there were now five cute guys living there. Apparently, they had been there for short periods in the past but they always left after a couple weeks or even days.

            She bit her lip nervously as she pulled into the driveway. What would she do if this wasn't the group she was looking for? She could hardly say, "Oops, wrong house."

            Her thoughts were once again brought to a stop as she turned off the engine of her car and stepped out. Nervously, she made her way along the walkway. Pausing with each step as she considered turning around and running away. She paused at the front door and took a deep breath. She was just about to ring the doorbell when someone from inside pulled the door open. Blinking owlishly in the bright light that had just flooded the doorstep, she tried to make out just who had opened the door.

            "Ne, Q-man, I think you're wrong." a hauntingly familiar voice spoke, its owner's head turned to look over their shoulder, "I highly doubt that those fakes would be out in this type of weather. They would be too busy painting their nails in the safety of. their. ho. us. e..."

            The speaker finished haltingly as dark violet eyes met with crystalline blue ones and finally took in exactly who was standing outside in the ankle-deep snow. He blinked once. Twice. Three times.

            "U-Usagi?" he choked out, eyes wide with surprise.

            "Long time no see, ne, Duo?" Usagi whispered softly, smiling timidly.

            "Y-y-yeah..." Duo answered shakily, gripping the doorframe so hard that his knuckles turned white, "Long time no see..."

            Silence settled around the two as they stood there, simply taking in each others appearance. Suddenly, Duo stepped out of the doorway and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug that Usagi tentatively returned, burying her head into his chest and just simply listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

**_**The whole world just fades away**_**

**_**The only thing I hear**_**

**_**Is the beating of your heart**_**

            "I missed you." Usagi breathed, her voice muffled against his shirt.

            "I missed you too." Duo whispered, kissing the top of her head as he inhaled the scent of shampoo and flowers that always seemed to hang around her.

            "But I missed you more." Usagi mumbled as she commited the sweet smell of chocolate, which was definitely Duo, to memory.

            And they just stood like that in the snow. Hugging each other so tightly that they were practically melded together. Two lovers under the cloudy, snow-filled sky. Like a fairy tale.

**_**'Cause I can feel you breathe**_**

**_**It's washing over me**_**

**_**Suddenly I'm melting into you**_**

            A light cough from inside the house startled the two lovebirds and they simultaneously turned to see who was there. Duo cocked an eyebrow as he spotted the furiously blushing Arabian boy. Usagi smiled brightly and stepped out of Duo's embrace to greet the new comer.

            "It's nice to see you again, Quatre." Usagi said cheerfully, crystal blue eyes sparkling with delight.

            "And it's nice to see you again too, Usagi-san." Quatre said, stepping out of her way and gesturing towards the house behind him, "You're welcome to come in any time you like. Unless you prefer to stand outside in the snow."

            Usagi laughed delightedly, a sweet tinkling sound that swept through the entrance as she stepped inside, "I think I'll accept your offer. Although the latter is very tempting."

            She shed her light blue winter coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Underneath she wore a pale silver turtle neck with silky black pants. And, for the very first time, Duo glimpsed a silver, heart-shaped locket suspended from her neck by a delicate, silver chain.

            She turned around, knee-length hair swirling around her legs. Frowning, she tugged a hair-tie off of her wrist; with a few quick movements, she fastened her hair into a ponytail. Smiling, she beckoned for Duo to hurry up and enter before shutting the front door after him.

            "I see you haven't changed a bit." Usagi said, giving him the once over, eyes sparkling.

            Duo shrugged, "What can I say? I'm not a changeable kind of guy."

            He still wore his predominately black outfit. Only now, Usagi noted with narrowed eyes, he also wore a silver cross from his neck.

            "Ne, D-chan, where did you get that?" Usagi questioned, her mind running around in circles as it panicked, could he have moved on?

            Duo's smile was sad, but his violet eyes were troubled when he answered, "It opens something I gave away a long time ago. A locket I gave to a friend."

            Usagi nodded, somewhat relieved, but there was something about that cross that just sparked something in her head, giving up on that particular train of thought, she spoke, "How's your friend?"

            "Dead."

            Usagi froze, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

            Duo shrugged for the second time in five minutes, "You didn't know. It's not your fault. Let's get going."

**_**There's nothing left to prove**_**

**_**Baby all we need is just to be**_**

            "So, where to?" Usagi questioned, dropping the subject without questioning further.

            "We just...uh...go right. No wait, it's left and then right. Or is it right and then left?" Duo muttered.

            "Well we could just, you know, follow Quatre." Usagi said, as she spotted the blonde boy coming back towards them, obviously realizing that they hadn't been following him.

            "Yeah! Let's do that." Duo said cheerfully, running up to Quatre and slapping him on the back, "How ya been, Q-man?"

            In the background, Usagi sweat dropped.

**o.O**

            Half an hour later found Usagi sitting with Duo on a plush red loveseat in one of the many rooms in Quatre's mansion. She was curled up next to him, snuggling into the loveseat while Duo threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Pausing in the rapid stream of words flowing out of her mouth, she looked up at him and smiled brilliantly. Duo decided then and there that he couldn't get enough of that smile.

            "So, enough about what I've been up to, what have you been doing this past year?" Usagi questioned, looking at Duo expectantly.

            Duo froze and the room suddenly grew tense as even Hiiro looked up from his laptop to gaze steadily at the couple sitting in front of the fire. Silence reigned for a few brief moments as Usagi waited for her answer.

            "Ne, D-chan? Is there something wrong?" Usagi pressed, unknowingly, she had touched a very sensitive subject to the five warriors.

            "Eh, no. There's nothing wrong." Duo forced his body to relax and some of the tension dissipated from the atmosphere, "We've been, you know, just wandering around the globe. Been to the colonies and back. Visiting some of Quatre's mansions, you know. We have to check how they're doing every once in a while. Really, we haven't been up to much."

            Usagi nodded, mentally frowning at Duo's odd behavior. Shrugging and deciding to worry about it later, she rested her head on his chest and yawned.

            Quatre exchanged an uneasy glance with Duo before picking up the thread of conversation that seemed to have died out, "Ano, Usagi-chan, it's getting late. Rather then having you drive all the way back, why don't you just stay here tonight? I'm sure Duo wouldn't mind."

            Usagi nodded sleepily, "Yeah, sure why not..." she yawned again.

            Duo grinned charmingly as he stood up, "May I have the pleasure of showing such a beautiful lady to the best room we have to offer?"

            Usagi smiled in return, although hers was sleep-filled, "Flatterer." she giggled and allowed Duo to pick her up bridal style.

            She snuggled into his chest as he strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**_**Caught up in the touch**_**

**_**The slow and steady rush**_**

**_**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**_**

            By the time Duo reached his room (he had decided to keep Usagi in sight for fear that she would disappear in the middle of the night), she was fast asleep. Resembling the picture of perfect innocence as she slept, oblivious to the world. Gently, he placed his precious burden on the king-size bed that took up almost half his room. She muttered something incoherent in her sleep as she squirmed around to get comfortable.

            Duo observed the blonde lightly snoring on his bed. She looked so small, so pale against the stark black sheets of his bed. She really didn't even know who he really was. Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02, Gundam pilot of Deathscythe Hell, self-proclaimed Shinigami. She was his only real weakness. If Oz found out about their relationship...

            Duo shook his head to clear out those thoughts, on the bed, Usagi shifted once again. And once more her silver locket was brought to his attention. The bed squeaked as he rested one knee on it and leaned over Usagi's prone form to catch a hold of the swinging locket. Heart pounding, he fumbled with the cross hanging from his neck, taking it off after a few unsuccesful attempts. He gently ran a fingernail over the sides of the locket and found the small irregularity he had been looking for. Mouth dry, he inserted the cross into the barely noticeable key hole. Immediately, the locket fell open to reveal a small picture.

            A picture of a younger him hugging a younger Usagi from behind. In the background, he could clearly make out the Maxwell Church.

            Beneath him, Usagi continued to sleep, unknowing.

**_**I can feel you breathe**_**

**_**Just breathe**_******

--flashback--

_"Hello?" a soft voice questioned, "Anyone under there?"_

_A rustling of leaves and a small girl emerged in the small shelter of the weeping willow. Leaning against the tree trunk was a five-year-old boy by the name of Duo, just Duo. He glared at the intrusion, all defenses snapping in place in an instant._

_"What do you want?" he snarled._

_The blue-eyed girl glared right back, "You don't have to be so rude. I just wanted to know your name since you're obviously new around here and I've never seen you before."_

_His name?__ Whatever did she want that for? No one else bothered to learn his name. Instead, they picked on him, his chestnut braid, his weird priests' clothes, his strange eye color, the lack of a last name, anything they deemed picking-on-worthy. His eyes narrowed, was this a new trick that they had thought up?_

_"Why do you want to know?" Duo growled._

_The strange girl frowned at him, "I know the other kids have been picking on you but that gives you no reason to be so mean. My name's Usagi. Usagi Aiko."_

_Duo sighed inwardly, there's was nothing to lose, so why not?_

_"Duo.__ Just Duo."_

_Usagi smiled warmly, "Hi, Duo. Would you mind if I just called you D-chan?"_

**_**In a way I know my heart is waking up**_**

**_**As all the walls come tumbling down**_**

_"Whatever suits you." Duo answered, shrugging as he turned to look in the opposite direction._

--flash--

_"D-chan, guess what?! Guess what?!" Usagi shrieked bouncing into the small garden behind the Maxwell Church._

_"What?" Duo asked, hopping down from the tree he had been sitting in._

_"I'm five! I'm five today!" Usagi bubbled, plopping herself down next to the braided boy._

_Duo grinned and produced a small, wrapped box, "I know you're five. That's why I got you a present."_

_Usagi's crystal blue eyes lit up as she pounced on the present and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a small white box that she quickly opened. Her eyes shone with childish delight as she carefully lifted a silver locket out of the box._

_"Wow, it's so pretty." she breathed, holding it up to admire it in the sun._

_"Yeah, it is isn't it? And look," Duo took a silver cross off of his neck and took the locket from Usagi's hands, "if I insert this here, it opens up and reveals a picture of me and you. Cool, huh?"_

_Usagi nodded enthusiastically as she examined the miniscule picture inside the locket, "This is the best birthday present ever."_

_Duo smiled, "And I'll always wear this cross so we'll always be connected. No matter what."_

**_**I'm closer than I've ever felt before**_**

**_**And I know**_**

**_**And you know**_**

**_**There's no need for words right now**_**

_Usagi brushed away the hair from her neck and fastened the necklace on her neck, her eyes glowing with happiness._

_And that happiness made all the trouble getting this locket for her worth it. Just so he could see that glow in her eyes. His very first friend since Solo died._

_We'll always be connected. No matter what._

--end flashback--

            Duo clicked the locket close and stood up. He had thought she died that day back in the year AC 188. The day she had had the misfortune of coming into the church when soldiers were there. The day soldiers broke their promise and blew up the church even though he had stolen the mobile suit they wanted. The day _OZ_ soldiers broke their promise. The day that had changed his life.

            Yet here she was, alive. In the flesh. And right in front of him, sleeping on unawares. He would probably never know how she survived but he was glad that she did. He had counted her dead that day, along with the rest of the people in the Maxwell Church.

            He clenched his fist, his nails biting into skin and leaving small crescent shaped marks. He would get revenge on Oz for doing that. For destroying his life.

            Usagi stirred and cracked open one sleep-filled eye, "D-chan?"

            Duo looked down at her and smiled, "Go back to sleep, Usa-chan. It's late."

            Usagi nodded, already drifting off again, "You should get some...sleep...too..."

**_**'Cause I can feel you breathe**_**

**_**It's washing over me**_**

            By the time she had fully fallen asleep again, Duo had calmed down. She had always had that effect on him. No matter how riled up he was, she would manage to calm him down.

            As he left the room, he smiled sadly at her slumbering form. She didn't deserve to be mixed up in all of this. With Oz. With Gundams. With Gundam pilots. It just spelled trouble. For them both.

            He closed the door gently behind him and almost bumped into Quatre.

            "Duo, we have a mission tomorrow morning." Quatre said softly, glancing at the closed door, "We've decided that the best course of action is for you to stay behind while we go shopping for, uh, supplies. So she won't get to suspicious."

            Duo shrugged, "Sure, I'm cool with that." his voice was flat and Quatre frowned at him.

            "Okay then. Good night." Quatre turned to leave.

            "She'll have to leave, won't she?" Duo's voice was barely hearable in the hallway but Quatre froze and then half-turned to face his friend.

            "Hiiro's running it by the doctors." Quatre said hesitantly, "But yes, most likely she'll have to leave. I'm sorry, Duo."

            Duo shrugged again, turning to enter his room, "You don't have to be sorry. It's fine. Being a Gundam pilot means no attachments. I understand that."

            Duo ignored the sympathetic gaze that Quatre sent him. Instead, he entered his bedroom and closed the door firmly behind him. Once inside, he slowly made his way towards the bed and crawled in next to Usagi. She huddled closer to him, instinctively seeking him out in her sleep.

            Duo wrapped his arms around the petite girl and closed his eyes, waiting for the sweet oblivion of sleep to overtake him.

**_**Suddenly I'm melting into you**_**

**_**There's nothing left to prove**_**

**_**Baby all we need is just to be**_**

            "Gomen ne, Usa-chan." Duo whispered sadly, "You deserve so much better."

            Usagi grunted in her sleep and turned over.

            "You don't even know half of what you've gotten into." Duo continued, violet eyes opening to stare at the ceiling in the dark, "But I guess Hiiro would have to kill the both of us if you found out who we really were. You for just knowing and me for telling you. Hell, war ain't fair. Especially to the people fighting it and the people left behind."

            Usagi mumbled something and curled into a ball next to him. Duo glanced down to make sure she was still asleep. He smiled affectionately and brushed away a tendril of hair that had fallen into her face.

**_**Caught up in the touch**_**

**_**The slow and steady rush**_**

**_**Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**_**

            "And I hate it. I hate the war. Hate Oz. Hate mobile suits. And, at times, I hate being a Gundam pilot. Not all the time, but at the moment, I do, more than anything because I'll have to leave you because of it. Like I told Quatre, being a Gundam pilot means no attachments. Attachments like you can get a soldier killed. They say all's fair in love and war. And it's true. Men talk about honor and all the crap, but being a soldier means having next to no honor. You have to do anything and everything to survive. And Oz'll do anything to get at us pilots. Anything. Even torturing innocents. Like you."

            Duo sighed and closed his eyes again, "And that's why I'll have to leave you. And I'll have to do it like I did last time on Mt. Fuji. No explanations, just a quick good-bye, and maybe not even that this time. And it'll break your heart. And doing that will break mine."

**_**I can feel you breathe**_**

**_**Just breathe**_**

            And then the thoughtless oblivion of sleep claimed him, evening out his breathing and heartbeat.

**_**I can feel the magic floating in the air**_**

**_**Being with you gets me that way**_**

            Next to him, crystal blue eyes snapped open.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.**


	3. T w o

**Twist of Fate**

**by**

**Iris**

            Panting, Fate drew back from the loom, beads of sweat shining on her forehead. Before her, threads were rapidly re-shuttling themselves. Weaving together in an almost hypnotic dance as they changed the very future of the girl whose loom this was. Sitting back on her knees, Fate pondered the past of this girl. There had been flashes. Brilliant silver flashes that had kept even her from seeing what had really happened then. Three right? Three flashes in the girl's life before it changed drastically.

            Suddenly apprehensive, Fate glanced behind herself and towards the door, sapphire eyes frantically skimming the shadows. She paled when one blotch of shadow separated from the rest and moved towards her.

            "Fate." Destiny whispered, emerald eyes narrowed, "Do you know what you have done?" she hissed.

            "It's just that...I mean...he's dead and...there's no harm in..." Fate stuttered, eyes quickly fastening again on the loom as her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

            Destiny stopped right behind her and bent down so that her mouth was by Fate's ear as she continued to talk in soft tones, "No harm? You believe that there's no harm done?" Destiny breathed, eyes dark, "No harm in changing her future? No harm in moving her to a path not destined to be hers? Oh, of course there is no harm, right, Fate? Is that what you really believe?" Destiny spat venomously.

            "I made a promise." Fate whispered shakily.

            "What did you say?" Destiny spat, straightening up, "Repeat what you just said, imouto-chan."

            "I made a promise." Fate said steadily, gaining more confidence, "I made a promise and I am honor-bound to keep that promise."

            "Yes. You are." Destiny said circling Fate like she was the hunter and Fate, the prey, "Honor-bound to keep promises. For if people like us don't do it, who will? No one. That's who. But your promise was quite a foolish one, no? A promise made through emotion. Our job is too important to be influenced so easily by emotion."

            Silence reigned for a few moments before Destiny continued.

            "And because of that emotion, you did not see the greater plan. If you had looked closely, like I had, you would not have acted so rashly." Destiny knelt in front of the loom, next to Fate; carefully, she drew a black thread out of the air, a thread of shadow, "With each birth of one like us, a new seat is created. Or one of us gives up our seat or one of us dies. Six seats remain empty Fate. And six lives have just been changed because of you."

            Fate's eyes widened in horror as Destiny leaned forward and inserted the shadow thread into the swarming mass of multi-colored ones, "No..."

            "Yes." Destiny ground out, "Seeing how you've managed to destroy the best laid plans, this will have to do. Not even you or I will be able to read the test set out for them. And now that we've settled that, we have to settle you."

            Fate stiffened and closed her eyes as the room began to shift and blend to show a different room altogether.

            "You cannot be allowed to meddle anymore." Destiny said softly as the room around them settled to reveal a sort of metal cell, "You will remain suspended in space, in between worlds, until someone decides to release you. And that will not be anytime soon."

            Coldness began to spread through Fate's veins and she began to fall forward but not before Destiny caught her. As her world began to fade, Fate could hear Destiny's last words to her.

            "This is how it has to be, imouto-chan."

            And the last words were spoken with love, not the bitterness from before.

o.O

            Violet eyes flew open, squinting to adjust to the brilliant sun beams filling the room. Groaning, Duo sat up and glanced at his alarm clock. 9:47 AM. He blinked rapidly and looked at the red numbers again. 9:48 AM.

            "Shit." Duo smacked his forehead with one hand, "I overslept! How come no one came to wake me up for the mission?!"

            As his sleep-ridden mind processed what was going on, he jerked fully awake.

            "No one came to wake me up..." Duo muttered as he blindly searched under his pillow for the gun he always kept there, "So, therefore, something must have happened."

            He quickly checked the gun for bullets before slipping off of the bed, wincing as the bedsprings creaked loudly. He was halfway to his bedroom door when a small whimper froze him in mid-step. Spinning around, Duo searched for the source of the sound.

            Usagi. And she seemed to be searching blindly, with her hand, for the source of warmth that had suddenly left the bed.

            "Damn. I forgot. I'm not going this time." Duo sighed and moved back towards the bed with a groan.

            Cautiously, he slid the gun back to its former place underneath his pillow, keeping one eye trained on Usagi in case she woke up and caught him with a weapon. But he needn't have worried, she was fast asleep and tossing fitfully as some dream or another clutched her in its grasp. Frowning, Duo noticed beads of sweat gathering on her forehead as she tossed and turned. His frown turned into a look of worry as she cried out in her sleep, her voice filled with distress.

            "Hey, Usa-chan, wake up." Duo shook her prone form gently, but all he got was another distraught cry as she thrashed in his grip, "Usa-chan, wake up!"

_~dream sequence~_

_Usagi shivered as an invisible breeze sent chills down her spine. She was surrounded by fog. Thick, damp, grey fog. It was everywhere. She couldn't get away from it. There was nothing around her but fog. Where was she?_

_"Hello?" she called, cursing herself when she noticed how shaky her voice was, "Hello? Is anyone here?"_

_There was no answer and she frowned before scanning the bleak landscape again. Her eyes filled with relief when she spotted a ghostly figure making its way through the fog. It was obviously a priestess, she could tell from the robes the raven-haired girl wore. And priestess' were supposed to help you, right?_

_"Excuse me?" Usagi waved frantically at the priestess as she made her way towards her, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?"_

_Usagi's brow furrowed as she still received no reply from the figure that was moving steadily away from her. Sighing, she put on a burst of speed to reach the teenage girl._

_"Hey, you," Usagi placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulled back sharply when she realized that her hand went straight through the priestess's body._

_The figure appeared to have not noticed and, as Usagi watched, began to fade away until all that was left were a few wisps of grey mist._

_"Oh. my. god." Usagi whispered, eyes wide with fright._

_And as she whirled away, her eyes landed on another teenage girl. This time with short blue hair and carrying a bunch of books. She too seemed to be ignorant of Usagi's existence. A sudden breeze blew a patch of fog in front of her, obscuring the girl from view. Moments later, when the fog had cleared, the girl was gone._

_"Oh. god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod..."_

_Everywhere Usagi looked there were ghostly figures. Walking around. Seemingly unaware of Usagi as they walked around her. Her eyes darted over the landscape as more and more figures appeared._

_"I think I liked it better when I was all alone." Usagi mumbled as she stood frozen on her spot._

_Then an eerie whistling sound echoed throughout the 'world' and all the figures disappeared in patches of mist. Usagi paled as the whistling sound continued to echo around her. And then it stopped just as suddenly as it had started._

_That's when the voices started._

_"Serenity-"_

_"Bunny-"_

_"Princess-"_

_The names continued to sound around her as Usagi glanced around frantically. But there was no one. It was just her. And all the names...they were hers...from somewhere...a long time ago..._

_"Beloved-"_

_That scared her. That voice. Male. Uncaring. Insane._

_And she jerked out of the trance she had previously been in. Acting on instinct alone, she flung her hands over her ears and began to run. Run as she never had before. But it didn't take long for her to realize that covering her ears was useless. The names continued to echo around her. In her head. In her mind._

_'I'm going insane...'_

_She ran. And ran. And ran. She ran forever, it seemed. But then she slammed into something. A glasslike surface that wouldn't give. Apparently a transparent wall._

_But she continued to run, parallel to the wall, there must be a door. Yes, there had to be a door. A door out of this realm of fog and shadow. Of course there was a door. Of course there was a way out._

_Soon, however, too soon, she crashed into another wall. Now she was backed into a corner. She could hear them. The voices. They were getting closer. Along with the sounds of several footsteps. Pattering after her. Pattering towards her._

_And then forms began to materialize in front of her. From the mist that had been there just moments before, came the ghostly figures from before. And now they saw her. There vacant eyes bore into hers as they called out to her. Each figure calling her by a different name. They reached towards her as she pressed herself as close as she could to the two walls behind her. She had to escape. Escape those grasping fingers. Pale, thin white fingers. Stretching towards her. Coming closer. Ever closer._

_"No!" Usagi cried, more of a whimper actually, "Go away! Get away from me!"_

_"Bunny-"_

_"Hime-"_

_"Serenity-"_

_"Koibito-"_

_That voice again. The unloving one that called her using names reserved for lovers._

_"Leave me alone!" Usagi was deathly pale now and she sunk slowly to the floor as the figures moved closer._

_Fingers were now brushing her upturned face. Each touch sent shivers down her back._

_"Buns-"_

_"Princess-"_

_"Bunn-"_

_"USA-CHAN!"_

_The name resounded through the shadowy realm and a golden light pierced through the grey sky. Life in this dark, dreary world. She-she knew that voice..._

_"D-Duo?" her eyes were trained on that beam of light, that beam of hope._

_"USA-CHAN!"_

_It was him. Again. And everything was beginning to fade. The figures. The voices. The mist. Until all that was left was that light. That welcome, warm, comforting light._

_"A-Arigato, D-chan." Usagi murmured as her eye lids slid close, "Doomo arigatou..."_

_~end dream sequence~_

            Her eyes flew open and she found herself staring into deep violet orbs filled with worry, "Duo?"

            Duo hugged her fiercely, cradling her in his arms as he captured her lips briefly in his before breaking off the kiss a few moments later, "Don't you ever do that again, Usagi! Don't you ever scare me like that again! I-you didn't wake up. I couldn't wake you up. I thought, for a moment there, I thought-I thought I lost you."

            Usagi burrowed deeper into his welcoming embrace, "I'm sorry." she murmured against the hollow of his throat, "I didn't mean to worry you."

            "Just-just don't do it again, 'kay, Usa-chan?" Duo mumbled, kissing her one last time before releasing her.

            By the time Usagi managed to banish the dream from her mind, she realized that Duo wasn't with her in the room. She glanced around frantically until she heard the sound of his shower running in the adjoining bathroom. Eyeing her surroundings nervously, she quietly padded towards the wooden desk in the corner of the bedroom and the pile of papers on it. Glancing around cautiously once more, she began to sift through the neatly stacked papers.

            'Gundam pilot...' she thought as she rummaged through the papers, 'If he's really a Gundam pilot...then...then what will I do?'

            She shoved that question away, she didn't have any proof...Duo's odd confession could have just been a hallucination. There was no way that the Duo she knew and loved was one of the most wanted people by Oz. The Gundam pilots killed ruthlessly in an attempt to ruin the peace that Oz had so painstakingly attained. Duo wasn't like that. Was he?

            'Oh gods, please don't let it be true...'

            Usagi was almost to the bottom of the pile when she found it. The picture. Duo had obviously taken it since he wasn't in the picture. But the rest of them were. Hiiro. Trowa. Quatre. Wufei. All of them were there...along with four Gundams.

            "Oh. my. god." she whispered, her hand shaking, "He is...they are...Gundam pilots."

            Just then, she heard the shower stop. Panicking, she stuffed the picture into her pocket and quickly placed the papers back. Then, she moved back towards the bed and was in the process of making it when Duo came out, dressed but still toweling his cascade of coppery hair. He grinned lopsidedly at her before turning to rummage through his closet. She had just finished when he turned around and handed her a dry towel and a set of clothes that, surprisingly, weren't his usual black outfit.

            "Here, you can wear these until we get you some of Quatre's sisters' clothes." Duo explained as he gave her a gentle shove towards the bathroom, "Go on, I didn't use _all_ the hot water."

            Duo watched as Usagi closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it. He then pulled a black, elastic band from his pocket and began braiding his hair. A few minutes later, he finished and got off of the bed. He gave the room a once over, frowning when he saw the pile of papers on his desk slightly out of place. Glancing at the closed bathroom door, Duo shook his head. It couldn't have been Usagi. She wouldn't pry into things that she knew he didn't want her to.

            Shrugging, he sauntered over the desk and went through the papers quickly. Placing some in front of others and taking some of them out and feeding them to the paper shredder. Once he reached the bottom, he frowned and went through them once more. He could have sworn he had a picture of the rest of the gang in there somewhere. Once again, he did not find it.

            'That's odd.'

            Frowning, he set the papers back on the desk, oh well, he would just have to look for it later. Maybe he had placed it somewhere else or Hiiro had found it and tossed it since it could 'give away their identities'. Duo snorted as he sat down in front of his laptop and rebooted it, Hiiro was so paranoid.

            A few moments later, a small screen popped up requesting his name. Grinning, he typed in Shinigami and bent over so the computer could scan his retina.

-retina scan complete. loading personal settings for shinigami. loading...loading...loading...done. access granted.-

            "Gotta love technology these days." Duo murmured as he opened up his Internet browser.

            He had just logged in to his e-mail account when the bathroom door opened and Usagi trotted out, drying her hair in a manner that was similar to Duo's. Usagi smiled and pecked him on the cheek before turning to see what he was doing.

            "Death threats from Wufei, D-chan?" Usagi eyed the screen, "Kisama, Maxwell. Shi ne, Maxwell. Injustice, Maxwell. Ne, Duo, how many pranks do you play on the poor guy?"

            "Several over the course of the week." Duo looked up at her as she straightened.

            Usagi's stomach growled and she looked at him sheepishly, "Ano..."

            Duo smiled, "Let's eat breakfast."

            Usagi blushed but obediently followed him out of the room.

o.O

            Half an hour later in the kitchen found Usagi shoving Duo in a seat.

            "Stay there and don't try to help this time, please."

            Duo pouted, "I was just trying to help..."

            "I know, but your help does more harm than good when it comes to cooking." Usagi said, amused, before she turned back to the stove.

            For the fifth time that morning, she cracked eggs and poured the egg whites and yolk into a pan. She heard the chair scrape against the floor as Duo got up once more.

            "Duo..." she warned.

            "I know! I know!" Duo defended, "I'm just going to pour the orange juice. I can do that very well."

            Usagi smiled as she set down two plates of scrambled eggs and toast. She took off the apron and tossed it onto the kitchen counter before sitting down. Duo set down a glass of juice in front of her and sat down himself.

            Usagi watched him closely as he sampled the food in front of him. Finding it to his liking, he immediately shoveled it into his mouth in large quantities. She shook her head at his childish antics before starting her own meal.

            "So, Duo, where's everyone else?" Usagi questioned curiously.

            Duo choked and Usagi had to rush over to him and pound his back until the piece of food dislodged.

            "Went out for something." Duo gasped out.

            Usagi nodded and sat back down, "Sorry, I forgot how much you concentrate on food. My question must have caught you off guard or something."

            Duo nodded as he quickly finished up, "You going to be done anytime soon? Q-man gave me a map and said I could show you around the place while they're out.

            Usagi didn't even look up, "Yeah, sure, just a sec."

            "One Mississippi." Duo closed his eyes, "Second's up."

            "And I'm done." Usagi smiled at his shocked expression as he saw the sparkling clean plate, "You shouldn't have closed your eyes. Maybe next time you'll actually see me do it."

            Duo gaped at her as she calmly washed the dishes and walked out the door.

            "Well are you coming?"

            "Oh, yeah." Duo scrambled out of his chair and hurried towards the hallway where Usagi was waiting for him.

            Hours later, Usagi paused in front of a door. She opened the door and peered inside.

            "Ne, D-chan, what's in here?"

            Duo paled and quickly walked over, "Oh it's just emergency equipment and stuff. You know, in case of a blizzard."

            Usagi stared wide-eyed at all the cardboard boxes. Blizzard huh?

            "Well, moving on," Duo said briskly, moving towards another door further down, "Here's one of my personal favorites. The arcade. Q-man's got the newest games that haven't even been released into normal arcades. It's way cool."

            "Yeah." Usagi closed the door and hurried towards him, Duo was obviously trying to distract her. Might as well play along.

            An hour later, Usagi and Duo were once again in his room.

            "I should really get going." Usagi murmured, turning away from the window she had been looking out of, "I've got to get to work tomorrow and I've still got a report I have to do."

            Duo started, work? Leave? "You have to go?"

            Usagi looked at him, amused by the lost expression he had on his face, "Yes, D-chan. I've got work. Not all of us have rich friends like Quatre. I have to leave. If I don't finish the report I'll probably get fired."

            "But we just got together again!" Duo protested.

            "Yes, but I need the money. I'll visit though." Usagi kissed him lightly, "It's not like I can stay forever."

            "Actually, that could be easily arranged." a calm voice said from behind the couple.

            Usagi shrieked as she spun around, eyes wide. When she saw it was just Quatre, she glared at him, one hand over her heart.

            "Gods, Quatre, don't do that!" Usagi scolded, "You'll give someone a heart attack one day!"

            "Sorry." Quatre actually looked a little sheepish, "Anyway, as I was saying, you could stay here. With us, for as long as we're here."

            Duo glanced at Quatre and Quatre's slightly guilty look in his eyes said it all. The Arabian blonde was trying to do the best he could to let Usagi and Duo stay together for as long as they could. He smiled gratefully and the Quatre smiled back.

            "What's this I hear about this weak onna moving in?" an annoyed voice said from the doorway.

            Everyone turned to Wufei and Usagi raised an eyebrow.

            "Weak onna?" she questioned, softly and dangerously.

            "Yes, weak onna!" Wufei replied triumphantly, unaware of what he was getting himself into.

            Something in Usagi just snapped and she grabbed the gun she had found earlier under Duo's pillow (remember she made the bed). Once it was in her hand, she aimed it right in between Wufei's eyes and clicked off the safety.

            "Care to repeat that?"

            Beside her, Duo paled. She had moved so quickly and gracefully just then, her grabbing of the gun and aiming it a blur. Outside of the room, Hiiro's eyes widened as her movement caught even him off guard. Moving forward ever so slightly, he pulled out his own gun, ready to shoot from the shadows if she decided to carry out her threat.

            Wufei gulped and attempted to move out of the gun's range. But the gun followed him, always centering itself on his forehead. Duo's eyes darted towards the shadows outside of the door, knowing that Hiiro was there, ready to shoot.

            "Ano, Usa-chan..." Duo said cautiously, "You don't really mean to shoot Wu-man do you?"

            Usagi seemed to jerk out of some trance and her eyes widened ever so slightly. No one would have been able to pick up the shock that coursed through her since she hid it so quickly. No one but those trained to pick up even the smallest of signs.

            Quickly she lowered the gun and flicked the safety back on, "Nah, I was just kidding."

            Wufei heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed. However, the atmosphere still remained tense. Quatre made a hasty exit, along with Wufei. Hiiro left as silently as he had come, leaving just Usagi and Duo standing in the room.

            In an attempt to make everything seem like it had just been a joke, Usagi smiled and handed Duo the gun, "I wish I had had a camera." she said lightly, "The look on Wufei's face was absolutely priceless."

            "Yeah. Priceless." Duo replied just as lightly as he placed the gun by his alarm clock.

            When he turned back around, Usagi was looking at him, tears in her eyes, "I was going to do it."

            She trembled and sat down gingerly on the edge of his bed. Duo hurried over to sit down and pull her close, trying to comfort her. She turned towards him and buried her face in his chest.

            "I was, Duo. I really was going to." she murmured brokenly, "If you hadn't stopped me, Wufei would be dead. Very dead."

            "Shh...it's okay..." Duo kissed the top of her head, "You didn't and that's what counts."

            "But I was going to." Usagi whispered softly as tears streamed down her face, soaking Duo's shirt.

            And they just sat like that, Duo whispering reassurances as she cried herself to sleep.

o.O

            Hiiro locked the door behind him as he moved towards his laptop. He opened the screen and flickering computer light filled the otherwise pitch black room. His fingers flew across the keyboard and moments later a rotating, 3-D figure appeared along with the data on that person.

n a m e: Tsukino Usagi

d o b: unknown

s i g n: unknown

a g e: approx. 17 years

p a r e n t s: Tsukino Kenji(d) and Tsukino Ikuko(d)

s i b l i n g s: Tsukino Shingo(d)

n o t e s: Usagi was found wandering along the streets of Tokyo by her foster parents, Kenji and Tsukino. She apparently had no knowledge of who she was.

            Hiiro sent an e-mail to Dr. J about his findings. It was her. He had found her at last.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.**

**AN: Finally, I finished this chapter. :P Feel free to ask questions in your reviews. I'll try to answer them unless they are critical to future chapters.**


	4. T h r e e

**AN: Well, thank you all that decided to drop a nice little review in my mailbox. I wuv you all lots. Some people decided to ask a few questions and I've decided to answer them or comment evilly how you'll never find out until that chapter comes out. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Gackt Camui, thanks a lot for reviewing without that extra little push from me.**

**Gackt Camui: hmm...who is she? That's one of those 'hahaha, you'll never make me tell under threat of torture' questions. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Very soon in fact...What is Destiny planning? Um, she's not really planning anything. She's just making sure everything is being carried out so the 'big conclusion' will occur. I suppose, now that I think of it, she really IS the female Hiiro. Lol. I never thought of it that way. Anyway, I personally want Fate AND Destiny to weave. I dunno, maybe it's just me. I think they both should be able to control lives, ne? And, YES! Mamoru is a crazed physco who I'll be beating up at the end of the fic. You'll find out what happened in Usagi's relationship with him.**

**Moon Mage Goddess: I'm glad to know I'm on your Author Alert. And I love my new ficcie Snubbed too. It's such a fun idea. ::holds up little Inuyasha puppets:: kukukukuku**

**lil kawaii doom: Love your name. It's so cuuuttee! ::squeals:: Thanks for letting me know that I'm appreciated.**

**WereWolf: Unfortunately, renangel is my nasty sister who hates any idea she considers not original. Well guess what, Serena?!? I don't CARE if you hate this idea! So there! :P**

**Airlady: Thanks for your constructive criticism. Yeah, I'll be adding more. Maybe I'll make it more detailed than I was originally planning. I'll delve more into Duo's dark past as well as Usagi's and Hiiro's.**

**Kitty: You'll find out soon enough about how Usagi's tied to Hiiro. Very soon, this chapter in fact.**

**Paru-chan: YES! We will save the not-really-a-main-character! She will be saved! Very very far into the future...**

**Twist of Fate**

**by**

**Iris**

            Usagi moaned, grimacing as her eyes slid open. Sun streamed in from one of Duo's windows, the bright annoyance that had woken her up in the first place. She made a face as a sour taste filled her mouth, that's what she got for not brushing her teeth.

            Sluggishly, she threw off the heavy blankets, barely hearing the muffled protest as half of the blanket slid to the floor. She glanced at the lump to the right of her as she slid off of the bed.

            "Usa-chan, you're letting in all the cold air."

            Oh, so the lump talked and complained too? A brilliant little idea popped into her mind and she eyed Duo evilly. Turning to face the bed, she gave one mighty push and Duo toppled right off of the bed and onto the floor. Moments later, a tousled head of chestnut hair was peering above the bed and glaring at her. Usagi laughed as she headed towards the bathroom. Behind her, Duo grumped as he pulled the blankets back around him, too lazy to climb back on the bed.

            In the bathroom, Usagi snagged her borrowed toothbrush and quickly cleaned up. Darting out, she cast an amused glance at the newly established lump on the floor. Rummaging around in Duo's closet, she came up with a dry towel and headed back to the bathroom.

One hour later...

            Usagi emerged from the steam filled bathroom and stalked over to the boy fast asleep on the floor. She nudged him none to gently with her foot and a pair of sleep-filled, violet eyes appeared from the black blanket.

            "Yes, Usa-chan?" Duo questioned, voice muffled.

            "Clothes, Duo. I need clothes."

            "You can wear anything you want from the closet." Duo replied, satisfied with his answer, he burrowed back under.

            Only to be disturbed moments later, this time with a kick to his side.

            "All you have is black. I want something decent. Quatre has sisters. I would like girl clothes." Usagi insisted.

            Duo's head appeared once more, "One floor down. Second floor."

            "I can't go out in a towel!" Usagi hissed, "What if someone sees me?"

            "No one will care." Duo answered back, unconcerned, "They know you're taken."

            "You're missing the point!" Usagi practically screamed at him.

            Finally, Duo sat up, "Fine, fine."

            Groaning, he got up and pressed a wall panel near his desk. A section of wall slid to the side and a passageway appeared.

            "Just go straight ::yawn:: and make a right at the fork. And then the second left. You'll be there." Duo said sleepily.

            Usagi was about to speak when a small vidphone in the corner of the room flickered to life. Quatre's face appeared on the screen.

            "Duo, I just wanted to...tt..."

            Duo watched amused as Quatre took in Usagi's lack of apparel and blushed beet red. However, Usagi was not so amused. She shrieked and snatched the gun from the bedside table and fired three consecutive shots at the innocent vidphone. A very broken circuit and shards of glass later, Duo cautiously got off of the floor where he had thrown himself. He glanced at Usagi who calmly placed the gun down and huffed her way through the passageway.

o.O

            In the kitchen, Trowa watched with hidden amusement as Quatre turned the most interesting shade of red. Hiiro had glanced up at the first gunshot but when he saw the slightly fizzing phone, he returned to hacking into top secret files. Wufei's eye twitched, he had been the only other pilot to see what had transpire in Duo's room.

            Silence reigned for a few moments before the patter of small feet sounded in the kitchen wall. Wufei stiffened, hand automatically going to his katana. Nothing was heard except for the clickity-clack of Hiiro's laptop.

            Silence.

            More silence.

            Finally, Wufei got up, obsidian eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Maxwell! Come out right now! We all know you're there!"

            Silence.

            Cautiously, Wufei edged towards the door and slid out into the hallway.

            "Maxwell!"

            Silence.

            Until the rest of the Gundam pilots heard a resounding slap in the hallway. Followed immediately by the sound of metal breaking.

            "Don't you _ever_ threaten me with this katana again, Wufei Chang!" Usagi snapped, her eyes glittering with anger.

            "How can I, onna?!?" Wufei roared right back, indignation in his voice, "You just snapped it in half!"

            Quatre winced in sympathy as another slap was heard, "What did I tell you about calling me onna, Chang?!?" Usagi yelled, her voice echoing in the hallway.

            And then a third person entered the scene with a, "Hey, Wu-man, what's up?"

            A short scuffle, then, "Baka Maxwell! Your weak onna just broke my katana in half!"

            "Wu...Wu..Wu-man..." Duo choked out from the choke-hold Wufei now had him in, "L...Let g-go."

            "Chang!" Usagi's warning rang out.

            A thud as a body hit the ground. Minutes later, Usagi stalked into the kitchen followed closely by a sulking Wufei and a slightly blue Duo.

            As Usagi sat down to her breakfast, she spoke, "I have to get going after I eat. The roads should be cleared up by now."

            Duo stopped shoving food into his mouth, "I...I thought you decided to stay!"

            Usagi seemed startled, "Stay? Are you sure?"

            Quatre nodded.

            "Well, then I have to get back anyway and make arrangements with my landlord."

            "Oh. Okay."

            Hiiro noted this exchange without anyone noticing that he noted the exchange. This would definitely make everything much much easier.

--flashback--

_"You're sure, 01?"_

_"Hai. It's her."_

_"Well then, keep an eye on her. When the time is right, we'll take her back."_

_"Ninmu ryoukai."_

--end flashback--

            "I'll see you soon, D-chan!" Usagi cried as she waved at Duo who was standing just inside the door.

            Smiling brilliantly, she climbed into her car as Duo waved back. With a croak, her engine started and she was backing out of the driveway. Minutes later, she was out of sight and the Gundam pilots disappeared back into the mansion.

            "There's something you need to know about Usagi." Hiiro stated quietly, catching the attention of all of the pilots, "She's not who she says she is."

            Duo's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean she's not who she says she is?"

            Hiiro looked him straight in the eye, "Exactly what I said. She's a Gundam pilot. She just doesn't seem to know it at the moment."

            "So what is she, 06?" Duo questioned sarcastically, "You expect me to believe that bullshit? If you don't like her just say so."

            "She's Pilot 02." Hiiro continued on, seemingly ignoring Duo's statement, "Gundam SilverWing."

            "Hiiro, you have to be making a mistake." Quatre said softly, "Duo's 02 and his Gundam is Deathscythe Hell Custom."

            "Duo's only 02 because Usagi...disappeared when she was ten." Hiiro replied calmly, "That would make you 03, Duo."

            Duo drew in a sharp intake of breath, "You're not going to make me believe this shit, Hiiro. You don't have any proof. None. And since you don't have anything to back you up, I'm not going to let you drag Usa-chan into this mess."

            In response to Duo's half-threat, Hiiro pulled out two pictures. One was of a Gundam. It was like Wing and Deathscythe fused together, half of it was black and the other half was white. Each half had either a bat wing or a regular angel one. The second picture was of an emotionless looking girl that bore an eerie resemblance to Usagi.

            "I've got proof."

            Something in Duo snapped, "I don't give a damn, Hiiro! What are the crack jack doctors gonna do, huh? She doesn't remember a thing! They can't force her to remember anything! And even if they could, I wouldn't let them! You got that, buddy? I. won't. let. you. I won't have them turn her into a second you! I won't let them turn her into a cold-blooded killer!"

            Despite all his training, Hiiro flinched at Duo's tirade. He had never been trained to react in a situation such as this. He didn't know what to do.

            "Fuck, Hiiro." Duo spat out angrily, "All the perfect soldier cares about is his goddamn mission! As long as he completes that mission, he doesn't care about who he hurts along the way! Does he? Does he, Hiiro?"

--flashback--

_It was his first mission in the colonies. He had one day to enjoy L1 and then at night he would destroy the base. But that was later. Right now, he could just relax on the artificially grown grass._

_"Are you lost?"_

_The innocent voice questioned him as a shadow blocked out the sunlight above him. A small girl appeared, smiling brilliantly underneath her wide-brimmed hat. Distinctly, he heard a small bark._

_"I've been lost my whole life."_

_He sat up carefully and the girl leaned back._

_"That's sad. I'm not lost though! I'm taking a walk with Mary!"_

_The tiniest of smiles broke free from his emotionless mask. It was hard not to smile with the bubbly girl next to him. Suddenly, he found himself staring into the yellow petals of a flower._

_"Here, you can have this." the girl said happily, "I hope you find your way soon."_

_Mary chose that moment to tug at her leash and dart away._

_"Mary, wait for me!"_

_The flower dropped into his lap as the girl ran after the exuberant puppy._

--flash--

_"Ninmu kanryou."_

_The base exploded in a flash of light and he turned his back on the quickly burning building. His only warning was a creak and as he whirled around, it was already too late._

_Time seemed to slow as a mobile suit, unbalanced by the explosion, began to descent onto a nearby civilian building. As it connected, the building crumpled and parts of it caught on fire. Hiiro's hand clenched around the flower that the girl had given him as he heard the screams._

_"No."_

_He threw the detonator to the ground, "NO!"_

--flash--

_It was snowing. Earlier, it had been raining as the colony's weather system put out the fire. But now it was snowing._

_Silent, he approached the remains of the building. The stone had rapidly cooled under the falling flakes. He winced as he saw a slightly burnt teddy bear and then...it was a puppy._

_'Mary. The little girl...she lived here.'_

--end flashback--

            Duo's blow found its mark even if Hiiro's expression didn't change. Even if he barely showed it, he considered Duo a friend, his best friend at that. To hear those words coming from him added a thicker layer of ice on his already cold heart.

            Duo, however, seemed to be done talking to all of them. He snatched his leather jacket off of the coat rack and slammed the door behind him as he disappeared into the garage. Moments later, the sound of a motorcycle starting up was heard and it was moving steadily away from the mansion.

            Hiiro turned away from the rest of the pilots and began to move towards his room. Only to be stopped by Quatre's hand on his shoulder.

            "Hiiro...you know Duo didn't mean it."

            Hiiro brushed Quatre's hand off brutally, "He did."

            And with those two parting words, he disappeared into a hallway and eventually his room.

o.O

            Out on the road, Duo headed towards Usagi's apartment complex, heart filled with fear.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.**


	5. F o u r

**AN: Well, I thank you all for the reviews that I got. Which, by the way, wasn't much. But that's okay, as long as people DO review. Of course, if people DON'T review, it will take me much much longer to get chapters out. In fact, it will make me consider giving up the fic altogether. I've done that several times. Discontinued a few and took them off ff.net. Just wanted to let you all non-reviewers know that, if you're reading and not reviewing, that's not very helpful towards my overall writing mood. Just take that extra minute to type a review, heck, I don't CARE if it's one word, just do it.**

**Twist of Fate**

**by**

**Iris**

            Usagi groaned from her position on her bedroom floor, surrounded by things she needed to pack, when loud knocking rang through her apartment once more. Shooting daggers at the innocent piece of wood, she stalked over and yanked it open, irritation rolling off her in waves.

            "Look here, Kivardi or whatever your name is, I've told you over and over again, I'm. _not._ interested." Usagi snapped angrily, sapphire eyes flashing.

            "Um, hi?"

            Usagi blinked and her mind finally processed who was standing at the door. Her eyes widened and an embarrassed blush spread rapidly over her cheeks, "Duo?"

            The sopping wet boy gave her a genuine smile as he spoke, "Yeah, nice to see you too."

            "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It'sjustthatIthoughtyouweresomeotherguythat'sbeenpesteringmesinceIgotbackandI wasgettingreallyannoyedand...my god! You're soaked through, what the hell happened to you?!?" Usagi grabbed the unsuspecting pilot by the arm and dragged him into her apartment.

            Duo could only watch in awe as Usagi rushed around the apartment in a blur. In moments, he had been shoved into her bathroom, handed a set of...his own clothes?

            "Ano, Usa-chan, when did you get these?" Duo eyed one of his many priest outfits that had been shoved into his hands.

            She blushed again, "Those were from the resort. I just kind of picked them up, I guess."

            Duo stared at her and she flushed a deeper red.

           Looking away from his violet gaze, she handed him a towel, "We'll talk about it later. Right now, you need to get a hot shower. I'll have hot chocolate when you're done and then you can tell me what the hell drove you to driving around in sleet, on a motorcycle no less!"

            The bathroom door closed after her and Duo was left to his own devices. Placing his clothes by the sink, he moved over to the shower and turned it on. One glance at his ice-covered braid drove him to tugging out the small, black hair tie that held it in that shape. Minutes later, he stepped into the blessedly warm shower with a sigh.

            Outside, Usagi moved busily around the kitchen, soon, she had two cups of hot chocolate set on the kitchen table and sat down to wait. Second after second after second passed before Duo finally stepped out of the steamed bathroom, toweling his hair with one hand.

            Once again, she marveled at the length of those coppery strands, while her own hair fell down to her waist in a silvery wash of strands, Duo's hair fell well down to his knees in sparkling wave of bronze. Duo grinned when he found her staring at his hair; it was that sparkling look in her eyes that made him do what he did next.

            "Here."

            Usagi blinked when she found a hair tie in front of her face, "What?"

            "You can braid my hair if you'd like." Duo placed the band gently on the table before seating himself at a seat.

            Usagi's eyes lit up, "Are you sure?"

            When Duo nodded, she immediately dragged her chair over behind his and picked up the hair tie. Unknown to Usagi, she was the only other person, besides Sister Helen and Duo himself, that had ever braided his hair. Duo relaxed into his chair, eyes fluttering close as Usagi's nimble fingers began to braid.

            It was soothing, the pace she set as she carefully began to overlap strands of hair. It was hard to imagine that she was trained to be a cold-hearted killer when she was braiding his hair with such care. He adamantly refused to believe it and who could blame him? No one would want to believe that their beloved was a Gundam pilot.

            Duo had no idea how long he sat there just sipping his hot chocolate and letting Usagi braid his hair. Eventually, however, she finished and he was forced back to reality by the scraping of wood over tile.

            "So, why are you here?"

            Duo sighed and looked down at the warm mug between his hands, "I got in a fight with Hiiro."

            Usagi's eyes saddened as she watched him watch the table, gently, she prodded for more information, "What about?"

            A shrug, "You wouldn't want to know."

            Gracefully, she got up and hugged him from behind, arms draping across his body as she placed her chin on his shoulder, "I won't prod if you don't want to tell me, Duo."

            "Arigato."

            That word hung between them for a while before Duo realized that his cup was empty. Slowly, he got up and Usagi let go of him to stand awkwardly in front of him, unsure of what to do.

            "Do you want to go to the living room?" she questioned softly, "You look like you could use some distractions."

            Duo smiled gently, that was Usagi, always looking out for others, "Actually, the bedroom sounds nice."

            The lightest tinge of red covering her cheeks, Usagi nodded and led him to said room. Duo fell onto the queen-sized bed, violet eyes watching her silently as she stood in the doorway, waiting for her next move. The door clicked as it closed and Usagi moved over towards him and the bed.

            Neither of them knew who moved first but they eventually found both of themselves on the bed, Duo kissing her frantically. Usagi's eyes slid close as she went pliant beneath him, feeling the desperation behind that kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around him, dragging him closer to herself until they were practically melded together.

            Panting, Duo drew back from her, studying her. Violet eyes darkened with passion swept her body as he took in everything. She lay on the feathery white sheets, red lips slightly swollen, crystalline eyes bright in the near-darkness. Somewhere along the line, her hair had come undone and now it was spread around her in a half-circle of molten silver.

            "I love you." the breathy whisper rang through the silence, breaking the stillness like a piece of glass.

            Duo regarded her silently, "Are you sure?"

            "Yes."

            That word shattered all the self-control he had left and he attacked her passionately. One small hand found its way to his hair tie and tugged it loose, surrounding them both in a curtain of copper that blocked out the world beyond them.

~*~

            "Do you love me?"

            "I love you."

            "How much?"

            "More than life itself."

~*~

            The knocking woke Duo first. Next to him, Usagi whimpered subconsciously, wrapping the blankets more firmly around herself in her sleep. As the obnoxious knocking continued, Duo sighed and slid out of the bed, carefully not to disturb Usagi anymore than she had already been disturbed.

            Snatching his pants from the floor, he slid them on and strode irritability towards the door. Angrily, he flung the door open to confront whoever it was that had dared disturb Usagi and him.

            He raised an eyebrow at the black-haired man standing before him. Duo's eyes narrowed as the man glared at him in return.

            "Who the hell are you?" the man demanded rudely.

            "Funny, I should be asking you that same question." Duo snarled.

            The man huffed in a way that told Duo that he was unused to being talked to in that tone, "I am Chiba Kivardi. I suggest you get out of my way, civilian."

            'Civilian?' Duo's startled look must have crossed his face because Kivardi smirked smugly.

            "Well?"

            "Well, this _civilian_ has rights and if you try to force your way past me, this_ civilian_ will file charges of breaking and entering private property." Duo said coolly, shutting the door in Kivardi's shocked face.

            However, once out of Kivardi's sight, Duo's calm mood changed. He rushed over to Usagi's vidphone and flicked it on, dialing in Quatre's number quickly. The phone rang for a few minutes before it was finally picked up.

            "Maxwell?" Wufei glared at him from the screen, "Get the hell back here right now."

            "Shush, Wu-man, this is important." Duo said seriously, Wufei quieted down, "I need a background check on Chiba Kivardi. Immediately."

            "All right. I'll be back." Wufei disappeared from the screen and Quatre's worried face appeared.

            "Duo? Where are you?" the Arabian asked anxiously, "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine and I'm at Usagi's." Duo said tiredly.

            Quatre took in Duo's appearance, "You did _that_ with Usagi-san?!?"

            Duo raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I did _that_. Tell Wufei to hurry up."

            Just then, Wufei rushed back onscreen, "He's a third-level commander."

            "Shit." Duo slumped forward, "They've found us."

            Wufei cursed as well, "Dammit, I thought we'd have more time than this."

            Quatre appeared next to Wufei, "We'll get your stuff packed, Duo. We'll be over in an hour."

            "Yeah, whatever." Duo turned off the vidphone.

            Slowly, he made his way back to Usagi.

            "Hey, Usa-chan."

            She mumbled something and cracked an eye open, "I'm tired."

            Duo smiled tenderly, "I know, but you have to get up. The guys are coming over."

            "Mm hmm...that's nice..." Usagi burrowed back under.

            "Usa-chan, we need to talk before they get here." Duo sat down on the bed and gently shook her bare shoulder.

            "All right, all right..." Usagi sat up, sleep-filled eyes blinking slowly as she pulled the blankets around her self-consciously.

            Duo grinned at her shyness, amazing that she could still feel body shy considering what they had did just a few hours before.

"Well?"

            "What I'm about to tell you is classified information, Usa. And if you love me, you won't tell anyone a word about this." Duo murmured softly.

            Usagi's eyes widened but she nodded, "I love you."

            Duo sighed and closed his eyes, "Usa-chan...I'm a Gundam pilot."

            Usagi stiffened, sure she had known, but hearing it from him...that was completely different.

            Duo took her silence the wrong way, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. If you hate me for screwing up your life then-"

            He was tackled by Usagi as he tried to stand up, "What?"

            Usagi stared at him, a tinge of sorrow in her eyes, "Don't you believe me when I say I love you?"

            "I-" Duo stared at her bewildered, "But-"

            Usagi curled up on top of him, her eyes staring into his, "I love you. And I'll keep loving you, no matter what happens."

            'Even when you find out that you're a pilot? Will you love me then, Usa-chan?'

            Silence surrounded them both for a while. She just lay on top of his chest, all modesty forgotten as she listened to the steady thump of his heart.

            "Are you leaving me?"

            Duo cringed at that child-like voice, 'Am I leaving her?'

            "Are you?"

            "I don't know. I really don't know."

            Outside, the sleet changed into an icy warm rain that pounded the streets sorrowfully.

~*~

            "Usagi-san, it's a pleasure to see you again." Quatre murmured politely as she opened the door.

            Usagi smiled weakly at him, "Come on in."

            The four remaining pilots file in. The quiet settled around them thickly as Usagi led them to the corner of the apartment designated as the 'living room'. There, Duo sat waiting for them in an overstuffed chair. Usagi silently moved over towards him and seated herself on the chair arm. The rest of the pilots sat on an ivy-patterned sofa.

            "Ah, Usagi-san, if you would excuse us?"

            Duo regarded the rest of the pilots while Usagi looked at him, "I told her who we really are. She stays."

            Quatre glanced nervously at the other pilots. When they didn't move, he nodded.

            "Alright. She can stay."

            An awkward silence filled the room.

            "I'd like to come with you all when you leave." Usagi said quietly, "If it's not too much of a problem."

            Despite her wording, her eyes challenged them, daring them to say no. But she didn't know that they had already decided to bring her along because of...complications.

            "No, it's no problem."

            "You better get ready, onna." Wufei said seriously, "We're leaving tonight, with or without you."

            Usagi got up, kissed Duo on the cheek, and disappeared back into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

            Duo smiled bitterly when she left, "She wouldn't have come before, right Hiiro?"

            Hiiro showed no sign that he heard, instead, his Prussian eyes remained focused on some point beyond Duo.

            "Duo...I think you should just drop it." Quatre murmured.

            Another bitter smile, "Alright, Q-man. I'll drop it. For now."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.**


	6. F i v e

**AN: *sighs* I have this most angsty pre-ending all planned out. But first, I have to get there...how utterly depressing, I finally have a done-but-not-written-down chapter and it's agonizingly far away. **

**Pisces199: Thank you for thanking me. ^^**

**HeerosSeducer: Urm...Duo's really mad at Hiiro because of the whole Perfect Soldier routine. This means that he will do anything to complete a mission. This really really pisses Duo off because the mission now involves Usagi, someone he is romantically involved with and might end up getting hurt. Cheer up, the ending is happy with...wait...I can't tell you that, can I?**

**Sailor Grape: You will definitely find out what happened in between, just a few chapters ahead I think.**

**Gackt Camui: Actually, ****Chiba**** Kivardi is NOT the reincarnated Mamoru. You'll find out what his relationship with him is later on. As for his name? Just made it up on the spot. Maybe there is a meaning to it, maybe not.**

**Moon Mage Goddess: *horrified gasp* The last chapter wasn't fluffy enough for you? Ah well, it was supposed to be bittersweet anyway. Plenty of fluff in the end though. Hopefully.**

**Twist of Fate**

**by**

**Iris**

            "We're going to Sanq?"

            "Yes."

            "As in the Sanq Kingdom?"

            "Yes."

            "As in the Sanq Kingdom on the other side of the world?"

            "Yeeeees."

            "As in the Sanq-"

            "YES, ONNA! AS IN THE SANQ KINGDOM ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD WHERE PRINCESS RELENA RESIDES!"

            Usagi frowned at the huffing Wufei, "Jeesh, don't get your pantyhose all in a bundle. I was just asking."

            Wufei groaned and hit his head against the plane window several times in a row, "Why meeeeeeeee?"

            On the other side of Usagi, Duo snickered quietly at Wufei's predicament.

            "Excuse me, sir." a flight attendant approached their row.

            "What?"

            "Well, the pilot would like to ask you to stop banging your head against the window, you might crack it, and the other passengers in the middle class section would like you to keep your voice down. It disturbs some that are trying to get some sleep." the blue-clad lady said softly, a steely glint in her eyes, "The flight attendants would appreciate if you did these things so that we may have some rest before take-off."

            Duo's badly hid snickers turned into full blown laughter as Wufei switched from banging his head on the window to hitting it with the palm of his hand.

            "Good going, Usa-chan." he murmured, violet eyes sparkling with mischief, "That was classic."

            Usagi blinked ever so innocently at him, "What did I do? All I did was ask him a few 'harmless' questions."

            That sent Duo off into another bout of laughter that Usagi eventually joined in. The plane rumbled and a cheesy safety video came on, talking about keeping their seat belts on until the sign went off. The over-brilliant lights dimmed as the plane readied to take off out of Osaka, Japan in the dead of the night.

            Usagi sighed and clutched the arm rest as well as Duo's available arm, take-offs were never good for her, the flight was worse, and the landings were only mildly less disturbing than the flight. Duo chuckled as she commenced to cut off circulation to his hand.

            "Air sickness?"

            "Don't even make fun of it." Usagi choked out, clenching her eyes shut, "I assure you it won't be very funny if I decide to barf over you."

            Duo quieted for a moment, mulling over this new tidbit of information, finally, he looked over at Wufei who was pushing his chair back, "Ah, but that is what Wu-man is for."

            "MAXWELL!"

            "SIR! I'M WARNING YOU!"

            Wufei immediately shut up, sending nasty glares towards the general vicinity of the flight attendants. Duo laughed again, Usagi only swallowed, concentrating on keeping her before-plane snack down where it belonged. As the plane leveled out, she released her death-grip on Duo's arm and shifted in her seat to find a comfortable position.

            "I'm going to sleep." Usagi said softly, "Don't wake me or you'll have a very nasty, air sick companion on your hands."

            Duo nodded silently as did Wufei who turned and vowed to ignore the two next to him. Usagi gave a soft sigh as she half-curled around her seat belt and nestled her pillow on Duo's shoulder.

_~dream sequence~_

_Usagi froze as she entered the realm of dank, grey fog._

_"No."_

_She trembled, cerulean eyes wide with fright as she remembered the last time she had come here._

_"No, not again...LET ME OUT, DAMMIT!"_

_The shriek cut through the silence, echoing before finally dieing out._

_'Oh god, help me. Why me?'_

_And the figures appeared one by one. The raven-haired priestess. The blue-haired bookworm. The tall, lithe cook. The slender, curvaceous model. And lastly, the cold, calculating prince._

_"Oh. my. god." Usagi scrambled away from them, tripping suddenly over a root that hadn't been there before._

_"Ah, koishii..." the man loomed over her shivering form, the man with a voice so like Kivardi's yet completely different, "Remember me?"_

_"N...nn...nnno..." Usagi's eyes filled with panic as the figures surrounded her in a close circle._

_"Remember me?"_

_"Remember me?"_

_"Remember me?"_

_"Remember me?"_

_Each of the girl's echoed his question, pale eyes glittering in the mist-filled air._

_"Don't you remember us, koishii?"_

_"Don't you remember your friends?"_

_"I...dddon't knnnow who you aaaare." she stuttered, turning white when the man leaned over her._

_"Are you sure, Usako?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Usagi-chan..." the blonde model smiled eerily, "can't you remember the people you killed?"_

_"Wwwhat?"_

_"You killed us." the brunette hissed, "You killed us all."_

_"And now look what you've done!" the blue-haired girl cried as their flesh seemingly melted off of their bones._

_Soon, all that was left were rotting skeletons that reached for her with sun-bleached bones._

_"Look at us now."_

_            Usagi swallowed and averted her eyes immediately, she soon found that she now lay on ripples of water that horribly distorted the already grotesque corpses._

_"She can't even look at us." the priestess snarled, a boned hand tugging at the scraps of hair that remained on her flesh-speckled skull, "She can't stand to look at us."_

_'Somebody help me...'_

_The model, whose eyes remained unnaturally bright despite the rest of her bleached body glared at Usagi through her reflection, "I had a future."_

_"As did I."_

_"As did I."_

_"As did I."_

_"As did **we**."_

_"And you destroyed what we had without even blinking."_

_"And now you can't even look at your handiwork."_

_'Help me...anybody help me...just...help...'_

_The man leaned over her and brushed a shredded finger over her cheek, "Why are you scared of me, koishii?"_

_Usagi shuddered under his touch that was both bone and flesh._

_"That is enough." a feminine voice commanded angrily as a shimmering figure appeared on the rippling water, her fingers raised in some sort of symbol, "Be gone!"_

_The corpses shredded into wisps of mist that a golden wind soon blew away. Usagi scrambled up and backed away from the new, more commanding figure._

_"Who are you?"_

_The lady turned to look at her and Usagi found that she could not pinpoint any traits on her. Even her dress was a constantly shifting mess. The only thing she could see was fiery-golden eyes that softened as they focused on her._

_"There is no need to be afraid, imouto-chan. I am only here to help. I'm just sorry I couldn't get rid of those things sooner." the lady smiled sadly, "As for me, I cannot tell you my name."_

_"I have a sister?"_

_"Yes. Hopefully one day you and I shall finally meet face to face."_

_"Aren't we doing that now?"_

_"Not exactly." the lady gestured around the fog-ridden place with a hand that left behind golden sparks, "This is a sort of...soul room, I guess. It contains banished memories from the past that will one day come back to you. Those figures were from the past."_

_"Did I really kill them?"_

_The lady frowned, "I'm not really sure."_

_Usagi paused, "When will I get my memories back?"_

_Again the lady frowned before answering, "For the time being, only your true form can summon them. Once you pass the test however..."_

_Suddenly, her head jerked up, red-gold eyes widening. Almost as swiftly as she came, she began vanish in a flurry of glimmering sparks._

_"Wait!" Usagi cried, reaching out towards the rapidly fading woman, "What test? What true form?"_

_~end dream sequence~_

            Usagi woke with a gasp, hands clenching the arm rest instinctively as her stomach heaved. She moaned softly, blue eyes fluttering as her stomach threatened to heave again. Next to her, Duo lay asleep, head bowed foreword, shadowing any visible features. Not that there was much to see, only the miniscule glimmerings that marked the path between seats showed as the plane continued to soar at over 1500 feet.

            Wufei grunted, catching her attention as she glanced his way.

            "What?"

            "You okay, onna?" he questioned rudely, obsidian eyes flicking off to the side, "You were crying out in your sleep."

            Usagi blushed darkly, thankful for the dimly-lit plane, "It was just a nightmare. About...about-" her brow furrowed, "Actually, I can't remember. There were these ghastly corpses and then everything just blurs."

            Wufei nodded curtly and turned towards the window, "Get some sleep, onna. We'll arrive in Sanq in a few hours."

            Usagi made a small noise of assent as she acknowledged his words, she unbuckled her seatbelt and brought her legs onto the blue plush seat. Curling inward slightly, she closed her eyes and silently waited for sleep to overtake her.

            Wufei quietly observed the blonde haired girl as she went to sleep, 'I hope, for Duo's sake, that this doesn't end badly.'

            But in his heart, he knew that there was no hope left.

_~dream sequence~_

_"Imouto-chan."_

_Usagi turned, a thin silver dress flaring out slightly as she did so. Surprised, she glanced down and noticed that, for the first time, her attire had changed. Now decorated in a silky material that hugged her curves, she frowned at the fire-eyed lady._

_"Why did you leave?"_

_The lady sighed, "Gomen, but they have eyes everywhere. I have told you too much as it is."_

_Usagi nodded ever so slightly, "Alright..."_

_The lady smiled sadly and waved an arm across the air, leaving behind a picture of a young adult. Black hair tumbled over the immobile girl's shoulders, spread out in an ebony fan of darkness. Darkness that contrasted so much with the brilliant metallic table she lay on._

_"Who is she?"_

_"She is Carma, silenced until your ordeal is over. She is sealed in this room until another sees fit to release her." the lady waved her hand and the picture disappeared, "She is being punished for interfering. Only her soul may leave this room and then only into the mortal realm where she can do naught but observe."_

_"And you?"_

_"I have been banished from this system until you pass the test."_

_~end dream sequence~_

            "Wake up, Usa-chan." Duo murmured softly, shaking the slumbering girl, "We're about to land, you have to buckle up."

            Usagi groaned softly as she swam back into consciousness, her hands moved as if they were in  a viscous liquid as she followed Duo's orders. The rapidly descending plane made her head spin as she leaned back and clenched her eyes shut.

            She barely felt the slowing of the plane as it touched down and came to a stop.

            "Hey, Usa, welcome to Sanq."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.**


	7. S i x

**AN: Wow, this story has actually gone off course. A lot of unexpected little turns that change the plot and how long this story actually was going to be. Needless to say, the little development in Usagi and Duo's relationship was really unexpected from me. I guess it just flowed out from my fingers. Duo should deserve some happiness, ne? Before everything crashes that is. Hehehehe...**

**Sailor Grape: Feel free to voice your ideas. If you get it right, I can stare at the screen like a dork in shock because someone actually picked up on it. It's really obvious to me because I thought up the sister but if you can guess it that means that I actually got something right for a change! ^^**

**Twist of Fate**

**by**

**Iris**

            "Hiiro!"

            Usagi grimaced as the grinding screech of a banshee was heard in the early hours of the morning. Next to her, Duo stirred, cracking open one eye unwillingly with a groan. The clock imbedded in the bedroom wall read 6:47. And it was definitely AM.

            "Mou, doesn't Relena know what time it is?" Usagi whined as another piercing shriek of 'Hiiro' was heard.

            "Aa, she does it just to annoy us." Duo murmured sleepily, "She's jealous that someone got to bed a Gundam pilot and it's not her."

            He smiled as Usagi's tinkling laugh filled the room; pulling the silk covers more securely around themselves, he pulled the still laughing girl closer. Usagi sighed and snuggled into him, hugging him as though he were a teddy bear.

            "How are things with Hiiro, by the way?"

            Duo tensed as violet eyes opened once more, "Not too good."

            Usagi remained silent for awhile, he still hadn't told her what their fight was about. Another banshee cry was heard, dragging the both of them out of Duo's bed. Annoyance and irritation tinged Usagi's normally calm features as she went to the door and flung it open.

            "Hii-"

            "Shut up, bitch." Usagi snarled, blue eyes glaring at the pink flamingo standing down the hall, "Some people are still trying to get some sleep."

            The pink flamingo huffed as she turned to face the new addition of the group, "Excuse me?"

            "You heard me. Can it." Usagi growled as the wheat-haired Peacecraft huffed.

            "I don't think you know who you're talking with, whore." Relena snarled back nastily, "Then again, I don't think whores have much of an education, do you?"

            "I wouldn't know. Why don't you ask yourself?" Usagi smiled, leaning on the door frame as Duo came to stand behind her.

            "Why you-"

            Lazily, Usagi tilted her head up to look at Duo before capturing his lips with hers, just to remind Relena, once again, what they had and she didn't.

            "Can't think of anything to say, princess darling?" Usagi questioned, her smile growing wider when Relena gave off a screech of frustration and stormed off, heading back to her "palace" no doubt.

            Duo also smiled at Relena's departure, "Let's go back to sleep."

            By the time Quatre opened the door to see if the coast was clear, Duo and Usagi had already disappeared back into the depths of their room.

~*~

            "Ready?"

           Usagi smiled brilliantly and nodded as a tornado of cherry blossom petals whirled by, a few catching in the strands of her hair. It was late spring compared to the winter they had just left behind a few weeks ago on the other side of the world.

            Duo grinned boyishly as he handed her a red and black helmet, "Come on; let me show you how fast this baby can go."

            He patted the red motorcycle beside him as he slid into the motorcycle's seat, helmet already on with the visor slipped down. Usagi laughed delightedly, placing her own helmet on over her pinned up hair.

            "Alright, let's go."

            She situated herself behind him and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. Usagi buried her face into the back of his leather jacket, inhaling the cinnamony scent of Duo.

            Duo himself readied the motorcycle, starting it up before finally taking off. The two of them never heard Quatre yelling for them to come back.

            "Leave him a note." Hiiro said coldly, "We have to go now."

            "But-"

            "Leave. him. a. note."

            "Just do it, Winner." Wufei said from his observation point one story up, "Duo will just have to catch up later."

            "Alright."

            And Quatre moved off to the kitchen in search of paper and pencil.

~*~

            "Where is everyone?"

            Duo shrugged as Usagi voiced his concern about the lack of people about the mansion, "Let's check the kitchen, it's around dinner."

            Usagi nodded and followed him as they wandered the halls to the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet, the shadows seemingly longer than before in the silence. She gulped nervously when the chiming of a grandfather clock marked the 7 o'clock hour with seven bone-shaking 'bong's.

            Duo meanwhile, while still cautious, strode confidently ahead with absolutely no sound at all. A result of severe training. After what seemed like hours to Usagi, they finally reached the aforementioned room.

            And the lights were on. Bright, blinding kitchen lights that made even Duo stop to blink several times at the sudden change.

            "Hey, Q-man left us a note!" Duo said cheerfully, snatching the paper from the refrigerator magnet that held it.

            His smile quickly dimmed however at the note's contents. Usagi sighed as she draped herself over Duo's shoulder to read the note.

            "A mission?"

            "Mm hmm." Duo nodded and groaned, pocketing the slip of paper and turning his head to capture her lips.

            "You should probably hurry, ne?" Usagi questioned as she pulled away, "I'll miss you."

            "It should only take a few days." Duo shrugged on his jacket and walked out of the kitchen, Usagi trailing behind him.

            The silence between them was deafening. Usagi watched Duo nervously as he strode into a "storage room."

            "Bye, Usa." Duo's mask slid into place as he turned around and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you soon."

            He clambered into Deathscythe's cockpit and Usagi's answering farewell was lost in the roar of engines as the gundam flew off.

            "Hurry back..."

~*~

            Usagi sighed miserably as she curled up onto Duo's bed. It had been over a week since Duo had left. The halls rang with a hollow emptiness, not even the sounds of servants cleaning were heard by the forlorn girl. Sighing once more, the blonde got up, bare feet padding against plush carpet as she made her way to the bathroom.

            Like the rest of the mansion, the bathroom seemed cold and barren despite the bright, golden decor. Glumly, Usagi brushed her teeth and washed her face before returning to the bedroom, brush in hand. As she perched on the edge of the bed running said object through her hair, the bedroom door opened and one of Quatre's many maids entered.

            "Usagi-san, I thought you might like a snack before you retire for the night." she murmured, placing a glass of milk and a few cookies on the bedside table.

            Usagi forced a smile onto her face as she thanked the brunette. Replying with a "you're welcome" the maid bowed and exited the room. A few minutes later, Usagi sighed and placed the brush down beside the milk and cookies.

            Downing the drink in one gulp, she nibbled on a few cookies before settling down to sleep. She never heard the gasp or dulled shot as the maid waiting outside her room died, fingers clasping an empty green packet. Drugged as she was, Usagi remained dead to the world as the bedroom door creaked open and a shadowed figure padded silently towards the bed.

            She remained unresponsive as her pulse was checked and she was finally picked up and taken out of the room, her carrier taking great care to step across the growing puddle of blood on the pure white carpet.

~*~

            "How are we going to tell her?"

            "I'll do it."

            "But shouldn't we at least try?"

            "No. It's too heavily guarded. We'd never make it out without leaving someone else behind."

            "But-"

            "I said no."

            Her head pounded. It hurt. Everything just hurt. Like a really bad hangover except she didn't feel the need to throw up. Her eyelids felt weighted down as she struggled to force them open.

            And once she did, she was assaulted with white. Pure, unadulterated white that stung compared the normally black walls that she usually saw. Sitting up with a wince, Usagi searched for the source of the voices. Finding no one else in the room, she blinked, confused. And then the voices started up again and she followed them to a wall.

            Frowning, Usagi slid out of bed, the crinkly white hospital sheets crackling. Immediately, the door was flung open and she took on a fighting stance unconsciously.

            "Usagi-san!"

            She straightened as the Arabian blonde began to question her about how she was feeling.

            "Quatre, where am I?"

            "You're in another mansion." Quatre said hesitantly, "We had to move."

            "Oh."

            Silence filled the room as one by one the other pilots filed into the room.

            "Where is he?"

            "Where is who, Usagi-san?" Quatre questioned nervously, scooting back to join the others.

            Her eyes snapped to him and a chill ran down his spine, "Where's Duo?"

            When no one answered, she turned her gaze upon all the pilots instead of just one, "Where. is. Duo?"

            "He's been captured by Oz." Hiiro stated coolly, eyes level with hers.

            "Oh?" Usagi's eyes narrowed as the previous conversation that she had heard filtered back into her mind, "And what do you plan to do about it."

            Hiiro met her glare stonily and replied with his ever-present monotone, "Nothing."

            "I see." the room seemed to drop several degrees as Usagi spoke, "You won't do anything about it? You plan on just leaving him there?"

            "If you fall behind, you get left behind." Hiiro explained softly, "Besides, we don't need him to pilot Deathscythe anymore. We have someone else."

            "Someone else." Usagi repeated, "And who is this someone else? I would like to have a few words with him."

            "Onna, that someone else is you." Wufei growled from the sidelines, refusing to back down as her cool gaze moved over to him.

            "Really now, I don't think I've been properly trained for that kind of job." Usagi snapped, eyes flashing.

            "Yes you have," Hiiro said calmly, "Tsuki."

            Usagi's eyes grew wide as that single name triggered something that had been hidden from her. Her memories. Something she had wished she had but now didn't.

--flashback--

_"Tsuki, come here."_

_A young girl of eight turned her head and moved towards the grizzled old man that beckoned her. Her steps were calm, measured, and calculated as she moved across the tile floor like a robot._

_"Yes?"_

_"I want you to aim at that target and hit it dead center." the man murmured, handing her a gun with one metal hand that clicked._

_The girl grasped the smooth weapon and aimed and fired. There was a small puff as the bullet hit the target and it was brought forth automatically for inspection._

_"Very good, Tsuki. Next target."_

_This one was a black cut-out of a human with a few white dots littered over the fatal points. Once again, the girl aimed and fired, blue eyes cold as she emptied the whole clip into the cardboard._

_"You're coming along very nicely, Tsuki. Well done." the man ran his only real hand through a patch of white hair before moving it down to calmly pat Tsuki on the head._

_Quick as lightening, Tsuki grabbed his hand and twisted, her eyes showing emotion for the first time as she snarled at the older man, "Don't touch me."_

_Frowning, the man pulled his hand back and called forth someone else from the shadows, "I want her retrained. No emotions. Not even anger." he snapped, "Do it right this time."_

_Dr. J watched as the child named Tsuki was dragged away._

--flash--

_"Just give it up."_

_Tsuki's head snapped to the side as her eyes focused on a slightly older boy in the corner of her isolation chamber, "What do you want, Hiiro?" she spat out his name like a curse._

_"Just give up fighting against him." Hiiro moved out of the shadows and his own blue eyes narrowed at her, "It's no use."_

_"I won't fucking give up." Tsuki snarled, eyes flashing, "I'm no one's robot. I don't bend to anyone's will. Not like you."_

_"If it's what I have to do to survive then I'll do it." Hiiro bit out before turning to leave, "You'd do best to do that too."_

--flash--

_"Sir, she's escaped!"_

_The doctor whirled around, "Find her now! Lock 01 up! We don't need him escaping too!"_

_"Immediately, sir!"_

_From the air vents, Tsuki observed the whole occurrence and smiled bitterly, "Good luck, Hiiro. You can be as perfect as you want but it still won't change what Dr. J thinks of you. You're still just another test subject without a name."_

_She ghosted through the rest of the facility and dropped to the ground outside as she darted away._

--flash--

_"We've got her!"_

_Her eyes flew open and she cursed under her breath as a brilliant light filled her vision._

_"No...I won't be taken again!"_

_An anguished scream tore through the air as everything erupted in silver-blue flames._

--end flashback--

            "J's perfect soldier." Usagi snarled, her lips pulling back as she showed teeth, "I'm not going to be your convenient little puppet."

            "Usagi-san, please calm down. Let's talk this over." Quatre cut in, blue eyes wide at the sudden change in her mood and actions.

            "Don't you 'Usagi-san' me, pilot." Usagi growled, eyes snapping over to him. Quatre's mouth fell open as he noticed that her eyes were no longer a pure crystal blue; instead, they were now flecked with silver specks that continued to appear as he watched, "Let's talk this over?" she mocked, mimicking his tone, "Alright why don't you lot shut up and let me talk."

            "I am sick of you all." she spat out viciously, eyes flashing, "Duo risked his goddamn neck for you and you aren't even going to try and rescue him. And you expect me to take his place just like that? Do you seriously think in your little, male minds that I will replace him without a thought? Well guess what, _pilots_, you can just forget your fucked up little plan because I'm not even going to consider it."

            If you could see such a thing as an aura, then you would have seen hers flicker and then explode in a wash of silver that made even Hiiro stagger as the force pulsed through the air.

            "In fact, I'm not even going to consider you."

            Another pulse of energy.

            "I'm going to rescue Duo myself." Usagi hissed as wind whipped through the air, "And when I do, I'm going to see that neither he nor I will ever see you pathetic lot of 'heroes' again."

            She took a step forward and there was a faint hiss as the metal floor of the room melted under her foot.

            "And you should be fucking glad that this screwed up systems needs heroes. Otherwise, none of you would leave this room alive."

            Up until now, none of the people in the room had noticed the flashing red light of the alarm in the room. However, they did notice when a group of soldiers stormed the room with guns. Behind them, a frazzled man in a white lab coat was shouting.

            "We want her alive! Alive! Tranquilizers! Not bullets! Tranquilizers!"

            There was a brief shuffling as guns were unloaded and then reloaded and aimed at her. Usagi laughed and turned around, her back facing them as she took a step towards the wall that had been previously behind her. She heard the order to fire given and a multitude of darts flying through the air.

            ...only to strike a barrier and fall to the floor. Usagi turned her head back and smiled coldly.

            "Nice seeing you again, J." she faced forward again and moved towards the wall with another hissing step, "Oh, and Hiiro? It's not Tsuki. It's Usagi."

            And an explosion rocketed the room and the occupants could only stare in awe at the hole in the metal wall that Usagi had left behind. The girl herself had disappeared without a trace.

            Quatre shuddered, but not from the wind that was suddenly whistling through the room.

            Her eyes. At the last moment they had definitely _not_ been blue. They had been silver. A silver that reflected everything that she had felt with astounding clarity. And at that moment, it had been hate. Hate directed at them.

~*~

            Elsewhere, a petite girl with short black hair started, her violet eyes filled with an unknown emotion as she stood up quickly. The pitch black dress she wore pooled at her feet as she moved away from the ebony colored throne that she had previously been sitting on. A figure materialized in front of her as an elegant glaive materialized in her hand.

            "Taru-chan." the woman murmured, aqua eyes bright with hope yet dark with memory of previous failures.

            Hotaru nodded and her outfit shimmered before being replaced with a fuku not unlike that of the woman in front of her. The only difference was the center of her fuku bow and where the other woman's fuku was turquoise, hers was violet. The purple symbol of Saturn glowed on her forehead for the briefest of moments before being replaced by a small golden circlet bejeweled with a single dark amethyst.

            Before her Michiru smiled ever so slightly as two more people materialized, both of them bedecked in fukus of different colors.

            "Haruka. Setsuna."

            The two nodded respectively before coming over and joining hands. With a multi-colored shimmer, they disappeared in a flash leaving behind only a throne room that echoed with emptiness.

            "So it has begun."

            A figure unnoticed by the previous four turned and left the room in a shower of green sparks.

**AN: If it helps any, I added more than I had originally planned. Yes, it is still very short compared to those thirty-page long chapters out there. Sorry but if I added what I have planned to this chapter, it would have taken away some of the suspense that I want readers to have. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I love reviews (and reviewers) and I will never get tired of them! (aka REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.**


	8. S e v e n

**AN: Alright, so the story is finally moving now. ^^ Updates will still be at irregular intervals but, hopefully, the chapters will be longer. I suppose you could call this the climax of the story. Everything will level out for a few chapters and then draw to a conclusion.**

**Twist of Fate**

**by**

**Iris**

            "Duo..."

            His name fell from her lips as she viewed the estate from her position in mid-air. Silver eyes flickered between varying emotions before finally settling on one. Revenge. First she would leave this traitorous group beneath her feet to find her Gundam. Her SilverWing would be the weapon she'd use to annihilate those Oz soldiers. Within her mind, she felt the pulsing presence of Duo flare with pain. Eyes narrowing, she turned on one foot, hair whipping through the air as her form wavered once before vanishing.

~*~

            "We're under attack!"

            "Take cover!"

            "Gundam!"

            Terrified shrieks rang through the air as concentrated power sliced through the first wall of defense. The purple energy was attached to a glaive that was held in the large, metal hand of a mobile suit. A Gundam to be exact. Smiling coldly in the cockpit was Usagi, her eyes taking on a slightly crazed look as bloodlust sank into her system. Her smile grew into full blown, insane-tinted laughter as a unit of Leos approached with their own weapons drawn.

            "You think you can stop me?"

            To her right the Zero system hummed with electricity as it displayed tactical maneuvers and battle plans. Fingers ghosting over the keyboard and controls, Usagi attacked the doomed suits with a vengeance. Her destructive path left behind mangled Leos and minor explosions as she moved swiftly and efficiently through the metal hallway.

            A steel wall rose before her and was quickly disposed of with one horizontal cut and SilverWing appeared in a spacious hangar. Frowning, she noticed the group of Oz mechanics that fled the room, leaving Gundam Deathscythe-Hell in various states of confinement behind them. Tsking, Usagi released her harness and the cockpit hissed as it slid open.

            "Here's where I leave you, darling."

            With an over exaggerated blown kiss, Usagi leaped gracefully from the Gundam and landed onto the floor in a crouch. Straightening, she noted several groups of foot soldiers heading towards her, guns drawn and ready.

            "Ah? A welcoming committee?" Usagi questioned mockingly as her hands crackled with silver-blue energy, "Aww, I'm flattered but you really shouldn't have."

            "Fire!"

            The soldiers all simultaneously pulled the trigger and the bullets sped towards her with deadly accuracy. Usagi shook her head as they bounced harmlessly off of a shield erected just seconds after the order.

            "Mou, that wasn't very nice now, was it?"

            The energy that had been collecting in her hands flared as it was released and spread out throughout the room in a wave of crackling electricity. Guns clattered to the ground as startled soldiers were lifted into the air where Usagi viewed them from the ground.

            "I really don't have time for this right now, boys." Usagi tapped her foot on the ground, "So let's make this quick. Where's the pilot?"

            Silent reigned for a minute before the girl sighed and shook her head.

            "No one's responding?" Usagi questioned, raising one delicate eyebrow, "Then I have no use for this stupid lot."

            She brought the fingers of one hand together in a swift motion and the energy keeping the soldiers up dissipated. Leaving them to fall from several meters in the air and hit the ground with sickening cracks as bones broke.

            Calmly, as if she hadn't just disabled and possibly killed several dozen people, Usagi walked through the room and out the first door she came across. Ending up in a hall, she watched a soldier run for all he was worth. Without a sound, she disappeared only to reappear in front of said soldier and lifted him up with one hand around his neck.

            "Tell me where I can find the pilot." Usagi snarled, her eyes darkening with impatience, "Or I snap your neck right now without any regrets."

            "What pilot?" the man stammered, eyes wide with fright, "Gotta be more specific than that, lady."

            "The Gundam pilot, you idiot." Usagi growled, "Who else would I be talking about?"

            "Commander's got 'im. Third hallway on yer left. Big doors. Can't a'miss it."

            "Why thank you." Usagi dropped him and turned to continue forward but not before she heard the next words uttered out of the soldier's mouth.

            "Monster."

            For the briefest of moments, her silver eyes reflected pain. But only for a moment and when she turned to face him, her eyes had hardened once more. It took a second and barely an ounce of her energy to kill the man by placing a very large, gaping hold in his chest. He never knew what hit him.

            'Remember. For Duo. They hurt Duo. That's all that matters.'

            Yes. They hurt Duo. And in doing so, they hurt her. And what is every creature's instinct when hurt? To cause hurt on the one's inflicting it. A part of her ached at the thought of killing all these soldiers; they were people after all.

            'They were people that hurt Duo.'

            Steeling her resolve, Usagi stalked through the hallways, silver eyes gleaming.

~*~

            Duo winced ever so slightly as he was brutally slammed against a wall again. Before him was the Oz commander, Kivardi Chiba, green eyes maddened with rage. The pilot grimaced when the man punched him in the stomach again. If he hadn't had broken ribs before, he sure as hell had them now.

            "Fucking bastard!" Kivardi roared hoarsely, he had been beating up the defenseless Gundam pilot for over an hour, "Usako's mine, you understand, Gundam scum?!? Mine!"

            "She's not yours." Duo choked out, stubborn as ever despite the pain lancing through his bruise riddled body, "She's not a piece of property to be claimed either."

            Silence reigned in the room as Kivardi panted, murderous eyes concentrating on the one man that had dared to backtalk to him.

            "And don't call her Usako." Duo continued, blinking rapidly as his vision blurred, "You have no right to."

            "No right?!?" Kivardi growled, slamming another fist into Duo's stomach, "She killed Mamoru. My brother. I have every right. She owes me."

            Shock flashed through Duo's body but he showed no outward reaction to this stunning statement. Instead, he chose to defend Usagi, even though, by doing that, he was just inviting more wrath upon himself.

            "You're lying."

            "I don't lie." Kivardi snarled, eyes flashing, "I _never_ lie."

            "What a coincidence." Duo spat, defiantly meeting the general's eyes, "Neither do I. We both just stretch the truth a little, don't we?"

            "Why you-"

            "Sir!" The door slammed open as a huffing soldier stumbled into the room, eyes wide with fright.

            "Did I not tell the base that I was not to be interrupted unless it was something short of a catastrophe?!?" Kivardi yelled, spinning around.

            "B-but, sir, we're under attack." the soldier whispered, her feet already scrambling back from the swiftly approaching commander, "I-I just thought you'd w-want t-t-to escape too."

            "Escape?" The question hung between the two dangerously as Kivardi stopped walking.

            "Ye-yes, sir." her voice was now no louder than a rasp, "W-we thought it best, s-sir. It's not-"

            She was cut off and Duo watched, horrified as Kivardi shot his own soldier. The girl, and she really was just a girl, crumpled forward onto the ground, a puddle of crimson red spreading from beneath her body. Sure he had seen and killed people, but his ally? Never.

            "I don't train my soldiers to be cowards." Kivardi spoke coldly in the resounding silence, calmly, Kivardi turned around and grabbed a hold of Duo's collar, hauling the violet-eyed boy to his feet, "No doubt, it's those pesky friends of yours."

            Kivardi turned towards the doorway. And stopped. There, leaning against the metal frame, was Usagi. Silver met green as the two locked eyes. Kivardi smiled.

            "Usako, how nice of you to join us." he purred, smiling, "I must admit, that new look suits you very well. Cold, mysterious murderess."

            "Let Duo go." Each word fell from her lips softly and deadly. "Or you won't like the consequences."

            The aura around her fluctuated as a orb of power began to grow in one hand. Still smiling, Kivardi turned Duo around so that he was now facing Usagi and acting as a shield. Duo's eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance.

            "Usa..."

            She smiled gently at him for the briefest of moments before focusing on Kivardi again, "Well?"

            "Darling, I think I should be the one making the demands." Kivardi murmured as he casually pulled a gun out from his clothing, "After all it's your lover boy who's in danger."

            Usagi sighed as tossed the energy ball from one hand to the other and back again, "You were there weren't you?"

            Kivardi's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You were there when I killed Mamoru."

--flashback--

_"Usagi-chan," a dark haired girl said softly, "stay a little longer, won't you?"_

_A blonde girl with her hair pulled up into two odangos frowned, "Why, Rei-chan? I need to go home now. The scout meeting's over."_

_"I, uh, have some chores I need to do. Can't you help a little? I have a date tonight." Rei pleaded, dark violet eyes wide with faked emotion._

_"Ah..." Usagi glanced at her feet, then down the shrine stairs that the other senshi had already descended, "Alright. But just for you, Rei-chan. Have fun on your date, ne?"_

_The priestess smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, it'll only take a little while. And I'll be forever grateful."_

_Usagi smiled brightly at her friend, "You'll let me off when I'm late?"_

_Rei glared at Usagi disapprovingly, "Once."_

_The clumsy teenager smile brightened even more if possible, "Alright then! Where's the broom?"_

_As the girl bounded off, Rei pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number._

_"Okay, I'll try to delay her as long as possible."_

_Without even a "Goodbye", Rei hung up._

-flash-

_"Mama, I'm home!" Usagi called, her voice ringing in the living room of the house._

_She frowned at the silence that greeted her. Taking off her shoes, she placed them to one side before continuing towards the kitchen where a single light was shining._

_"Mama? Shingo? Dad?"_

_Still no response. The girl sighed before rounding a corner and entering the kitchen._

_"Why didn't you guys answer..." Usagi froze, her eyes widened in shock, "...me..."_

_The kitchen tiles were red. Red with blood. The blood of her family. The three bodies lay sprawled in the middle of the floor, the table having been shoved off to the side. Stumbling forward, Usagi ignored the sickening splats as her bare feet hit the puddles of blood._

_"Mama? Dad? Shingo?"_

_The first two were still, their rapidly cooling corpses numb to her touch. But the third was still alive. Barely._

_"Onee-chan..."_

_Tears dripped from crystalline blue eyes as Usagi gathered Shingo's body in her arms, "Oh gods, Shingo, we need to get you to a hospital."_

_The boy shook his head slowly, "I-It's too late, onee-chan. Mom...and Dad...send their love..."_

_"Shh...don't talk." Usagi murmured mournfully, "I'll find a way to save you. I'll use the Ginzuishou and save you."_

_She had told him months ago that she was Sailor Moon, of course he had been sworn to secrecy. No need for Tsukino Kenji to worry anymore than he already did, right?_

_"He took it with him." Shingo choked out._

_"Who?"_

_"Mamoru...gomen ne...Usa-chan..."_

_More tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged his body even closer, "I swear I'll get him." she whispered._

_"Onee-chan...I've always loved you..." Shingo rasped, "I'm sorry...for all the pranks."_

_"I forgive you, squirt." Usagi replied, "And I love you too."_

_"Good."_

_And those were the last words he ever said and would ever speak again. Trembling with both sorrow and rage, Usagi gently set his body on the tiled floor. She reached for the phone and dialed 9-1-1, not caring that she left blood marks on the plastic._

_"Hello, this is 9-1-1, how may I help you?"_

_"They're dead." Usagi whispered softly, "I need the police."_

_"Alright, ma'am, the police will be there as soon as possible. They're already on their way. May I have your name?"_

_But the phone had been dropped and Usagi was already out the door, her eyes glittering with tears even as a power stirred deep within her. She had to find them. The inner senshi. Her boyfriend. She had to find them and extract revenge._

-flash-

_"Usagi, you're covered in blood!" Rei shrieked as the girl approached the shrine, "And what did you do to your eyes and hair? What happened?"_

_The girl lifted her head, silver meeting violet, "Don't act as if you don't know, Rei-_chan_."_

_The senshi of Mars backed away, her hand scrambling for her transformation pen even as she suspected that Usagi truly knew her part in the murder, "Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"_

_She never had the chance to transform as the wrath of a girl betrayed bore down upon her body._

-flash-

_"Usagi, I heard what happened!" Mamoru exclaimed as he quickly opened his apartment door, letting her in, "You must have run straight over here from the shrine. Rei called me-"_

_"Rei's dead." Usagi stated coolly as the image of her blonde self wavered and was replaced by her silvery one, "And so are Ami, Minako, and Makoto."_

_"U-Usa-gi?" Mamoru stuttered, eyes widening in shock and horror._

_"Why did you do it?" Usagi asked softly, the air around her crackling._

_"Do what?"_

_"Why did you kill them?!?" her shriek echoed through the hallway as she dove at him._

_Mamoru grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, eyes darkening with anger, "Because they occupied too much of your time, Usako." he hissed, leaning down so that his mouth was by her ear, "I didn't like it. Neither did the senshi. You should have been concentrating on creating the Silver Millennium."_

_"For that?" Usagi snarled, "You killed my family for _that_!"_

_Silver power pushed away the physically stronger Mamoru before enveloping him in a pillar of white fire. His screams rang through the apartment as he was slowly burned alive. When his screams died, all that was left was fine ash and the ghastly smell of burning flesh. Tears stinging her eyes, Usagi left to be picked up on the highway hours later by a police trooper looking for her._

_Left behind, Chiba Kivardi trembled from his spot out of view in the bedroom._

--end flashback--

            "Yes. I was there." Kivardi ground out, eyes flashing with hate and lust at the same time.

            "Then you know what I can do." Usagi snarled, unbound hair rising eerily around her body, "Let Duo go, now. This is the last time I'll tell you."

            Kivardi shook his head mockingly, "Anything you launch at me will hit him first. You wouldn't want to kill him now, would you?"

            "No, I don't." Usagi murmured, eyes flicking to Duo's before moving back to Kivardi's.

            "Of course not, sweetie." Kivardi smiled triumphantly, "So I do believe we'll have to compromise, won't we? I can't give 02 to you because he's my shield. And you can't launch that lovely fireball in your hand because he's my shield."

            Usagi laughed, the sound tinkling through his quarters, startling both Kivardi and Duo. Mirth shining in her eyes, she held up the spinning energy in her hands.

            "I don't need to compromise with you." Usagi smiled a smile that never reached her eyes, "Not when I can do this."

            Green eyes widened with shock as she calmly aimed and tossed the fizzing ball of power at both Kivardi and Duo. The Oz general gaped as his impending doom drew closer and closer.

            "But-"

            "But what?" Usagi questioned softly as the orb flew through the air and hit Duo head on.

            The pilot of Deathscythe had closed his eyes, resigned to his fate, as the energy hit him. For a split second, his world went black and he felt a power stir deep inside of him like a snake unraveling. But then that second passed even as the energy passed through his body and came in contact with the man behind him.

            A tortured shriek was wrested from Kivardi's throat as he involuntarily dropped Duo and fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the energy sank into his body. Meanwhile, Duo had fallen too from his lack of support. Before he hit the ground however, Usagi had darted forward and caught him. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she ignored the screaming man just inches away and focused on the person in her arms.

            "Oh god, Duo, are you alright?" Usagi questioned frantically, eyes flashing with worry and sorrow.

            Duo winced, "I'm fine. But what the hell happened to you?"

            Usagi shook her head before gently laying him onto the floor and placing both of her hands on his chest. A single tear slid down her face to land unnoticed on the floor.

            "This'll only hurt for a second, 'kay?" Usagi whispered softly, her hands glowing with silvery-blue power.

            White hot agony flashed through his body as she healed him. Only his training kept him from screaming as cuts mended in milliseconds while broken and cracked bones took a few seconds longer. Bruises faded with rapid speed and the swelling black eye quickly receded.

            And then it was all over and Duo's eyes flew open to find Usagi collapsed on top of him, her small form racked with dry sobs. With extra care, Duo picked her up gently, cradling her shuddering figure to his chest as he exited the room, leaving behind the dead corpse of Chiba Kivardi.

            The base had long since emptied, panicking soldiers running and escaping into space. With every step, Duo's violet eyes saddened as he viewed the mass murder Usagi had performed. She didn't deserve this. She should never have been placed in such a situation that had pushed her to killing.

            "I'm sorry." Usagi whispered and Duo couldn't help but notice how small and lost her voice seemed, "I shouldn't have killed them."

            Duo glanced down at his precious burden as they retraced Usagi's path, "You didn't have a choice. It's kill or be killed out here."

            "I didn't have to kill them." Usagi said pitifully, "But I lost control."

            "It's alright." Duo reassured softly, "It happens to the best of us."

            "Does it?"

            And Duo was at a loss for an answer. Should he "stretch the truth" or not? But he had been silent too long.

            "I see." Usagi murmured sadly, burrowing her face into Duo's shirt.

            Silence surrounded them as Duo finally made it into the hangar where Usagi had left SilverWing and, consequently, where Deathscythe had been located. He stopped upon seeing Usagi's Gundam.

            "Leave it here."

            Duo glanced down surprised as Usagi turned her head to look at the Gundam, "What?"

            "I don't want it anymore." Usagi whispered, "It's fulfilled its purpose and I don't need it."

            "But we can't leave it here, all that technology-"

            "Destroy it with your Gundam then." Usagi answered.

            Duo glanced at the Gundam then back at Usagi. He opened his mouth to object when Usagi cut him off again.

            "Please?"

            And just like that, he caved. With a sigh, he helped her into Deathscythe, making sure she was settled in before seating himself into the piloting chair. Humming, Deathscythe powered up and within moments they had left the Oz base, leaving behind a thoroughly destroyed Gundam.

            "Duo?"

            Said pilot turned to look at Usagi who lay curled up on the floor behind him, "Yes, Usa-chan?"

            "Do you hate me now?"

            Pain flitted across his violet orbs as he stared at her, his answer was barely above a whisper, "I could never hate you, Usa-chan."

            "Duo, you can't go back." Usagi whispered softly, "To the pilots, I mean. Because of me."

            Duo set the Gundam on auto-pilot before turning his chair around. His heart nearly broke at how fragile and vulnerable she seemed at the moment. He picked her up and settled her in his lap, stroking her hair as if she were a child. Which, in a sense, she was. This Usagi was a child who had been forced to grow up too fast. Much like him.

            "I don't mind not going back." Duo whispered, "I'll be fine as long as I have you."

            He watched, silent, as the silver dissipated, leaving behind a sleeping girl-child in its wake.

~*~

            Elsewhere, Haruka cursed and was gently reprimanded by Michiru. They had arrived at the Oz base too late and now their sense of her had vanished.

            Hotaru stood in the room of Kivardi's death, her hand brushing the floor lightly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They had come looking for Usagi. But there was another presence as well.

            And only one thought passed through her mind. Had he really been here?

**AN: ...I'm not quite sure if I liked how this chapter turned out. I rewrote the beginning so many times it's not even funny. The rest just kinda came out over the course of a week or two. Please review and tell me if you thought this chapter was okay because it was really quite hard for me. Especially with all the conversations and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.**


End file.
